Zax, True love?
by casualty1fan
Summary: This is my second zax fanfic and it starts from when max and Zoe first met and goes straight threw their relationship, please review:)
1. In the beginning

Zoe could remember the first time she had met max, it was just outside the hospital and zoe was immediately amazed by his confidence to flirt with his boss but of course max didn't know that zoe was his boss he just thought that she was the receptionist or perhaps another challenge for him to take, but unknown to both of them it was to end up much more than just a fling or a one night stand, it was to end up as a relationship that when ended they would both feel the heartache for a very long time.

"You got a lite" said max who had appeared beside Zoe

Zoe immediately smiled and passed him the lighter, she was surprised that he was here as her and nick had only ever been around to the corner where she smokes. Zoe was brought out of her thoughts as she realised that max was still standing there looking at her, a smile escaped her lips.

"You don't have a cigarette, do you?" said max

Zoe smiled again, rolled her eyes and handed him a cigarette which he then lit up and began to smoke.

"Your new, aren't you" said Zoe guessing as she had never seen him before

"Yes first day" said max smiling "I have got a rugby player in CT that I need to get back for"

Zoe nodded her head slightly while smoking

"So apart from the obvious success of bombing cigarettes, how's your first day going?" said Zoe smiling slightly while looking at max

Max realised that Zoe was smiling and smiled back

"That's a good question" said max

Zoe smiled again and looked at max after a long silence

"What, is it too hard to answer" said Zoe

"No it's just too soon to tell" said max looking at Zoe and smiling "you see my degree didn't really prepare me for pushing trollies"

Zoe tried not to laugh so instead raised the eyebrows knowing that max was trying to impress her

"So what do you do?" said max who was looking to see if he had a chance

"Me, i…." said Zoe

Max didn't let Zoe finish her sentence before he butted in

"To difficult?" said max smiling

Zoe couldn't help but laughed

"Very funny" said Zoe

"No I'm…." Said Zoe who was once again interrupted by max

"Oh come on, let me guess" said max who looked Zoe up and down before answering "let me see…a…receptionist?"

"Close" said Zoe smiling "no, i'm the lead consultant here"

"Are you" said max who was now pretty sure that he didn't have a chance

Zoe smiled and turned her head slightly trying not to laugh at maxes attempt of guessing her job

"And they make you stand out here to have a fag" said max smiling

Zoe couldn't help but smile

"And they make me stand out her and have a fag" said Zoe while laughing

"Life's tough" said max "I would fight that if I was you"

Zoe started laughing again and decided to turn and look at max

"Would you" said Zoe

"Yea" said max

Zoe smiled again thinking that, that was the first time that a man had made her laugh since nick, Zoe was brought out of her thoughts by max speaking again

"Anyway I better get back" said max putting his cigarette out

Zoe smiled

"See ya" she said

Zoe was about to put her cigarette out and walk in when she was stopped by max speaking again

"Tell you what, what time do you finish cause I can take you out for a drink, you know as a kina paid back" said max

Max surprised himself because he was nerves doing something that he had done millions of times, asking a girl out, max watched as zoe's mouth opened but no words came out and that's when he knew that it was going to be a no which didn't really surprise him cause after all she was a consultant and he was only a porter.

"A drink, you and me?" said Zoe who was flattered by a man a lot younger than he asking her out

"Yea why not?" said max trying to sound casual even though he was nerves inside

"No, I think I will just take a rain-cheque, ifs that's ok with you" said Zoe trying not to smile

Max smiled slightly

"Not really" said max "but saying you're one of the bosses I better not push it"

Max walked inside smiling as he had got a reaction from zoe which may have only been a smile but it was still a reaction, zoe smiled and checked her phone while watching Jeff and Dixie unload a patience from the ambulance.

After the all the reviews I have got on my first zax fanfic, I have decided to write another so please reviewJ


	2. Thinking about you

Max walked back into the ED smiling but his smile slowly faded when he saw the angry look on big macs face.

"And where have you been" said big mac

"Just for my break" said max

"You can't take your break whenever you want you know, you have to be on the ball 24/7" said big mac "look this fine genital man here, look go on"

Big mac was pointing at a man who was dressed like he was very important

"Ask if you can help him" said big mac

Max sighed and rolled his eyes before walking over to the rather important man

"Can I help you" said max

"Yes" said the man "I am looking for a college of mine he has just been brought in"

"Yes, cubicals" said max who was rather happy that he had remembered

"Well do you know where that is?" said the man

"No" said max

Max heard big mac sigh behind him and walk over

"Useless" said big mac "sorry sir, if you would like to go down to admin and turn left, max can show you"

"But" said max turning around slightly

"No you can take him and then got to CT" said big mac

Max sighed and walked behind the police man just as Zoe walked in and he smiled and she smiled at him.

"Once you get paid I am expecting that cigarette back" said Zoe smiling and walking through the doors

"Oh let me spoil you, I will give you 2" said max smiling

Max looked at big mac who was totally confused

"Just a mate" said max to big mac walking on

Big mac stood there for a minute the shook his head, rolled her eyes and walked on

Max and Zoe got on with the rest of their shift, at every break max would walk around wondering if Zoe would be there and every break Zoe sat in her office and thought about the new porter well until she was called to rhesus.

"What happened" said Zoe walking in

"Suspected heart attack" said Jamie who was in the corner checking the man's bloods, it was the police officer

"And who brought him in" said Zoe looking through the man's notes

"The new porter" said Jamie

As soon as Jamie said those 3 words Zoe's heart skipped a beat, she had never felt like this before about anyone, she had only talked to max twice and he was already in her head. Zoe was a very powerful woman and would never let a man get to close to her but in this instance she had only just met him and he had already found a way though to her heart, Zoe was brought out of her thoughts by Jamie who thought that Zoe hadn't heard him.

"Max, the new porter" said Jamie

Zoe didn't answer and just put some hand sanitizer on her hand and that's when she saw max peep through the door.

"Hey" said max giving her a cheeky smile

"Hello" said Zoe smiling back

Jamie looked between them and then turned his attention to max

"Allan's wife is here to see him" said max "I gave her a call"

Zoe smiled even more and froze for a second

"Send her in then" said Zoe

Max smiled then sent Allan's (the police officer) wife in

Max disappeared and soon after he was called back into rhesus as Allan had to be moved to cubicals, Zoe walked alongside him as he wheels Alan out.

"Not bad for a trolley pushing receptionist" said Zoe smiling at max as she wheeled Alan out

Max smiled right back at Zoe realising that he had a challenge on his hands


	3. Nick Jordan

**I know that Connie wasn't around when max first started but I have added her in, please review****J**

Zoe was up in CT looking at some xrays when she heard someone behind her, it was max

"Doesn't your job get boring?" said max

"Shouldn't you be pushing trolleys" said Zoe to max smiling

Max laughed looking at Zoe knowing that his job wasn't the most exciting

"See if you look here you can see the mandible" said Zoe pointing to a part on the x-ray

Max started to fake yawn and Zoe looked at him and laughed

"Very funny" said Zoe smiling "there is boring parts to the job like admin and this"

"But then you look at the 6 figure sum in your bank" said max cheekily

Zoe laughed

"Have you been googling my job" said Zoe

"No" said max innocently

"Talking to noel and Louise?" said Zoe

"Maybe" said max smiling

Zoe smiled back

"You better get back to work before big mac kills you" said Zoe turning around and looking at the x-ray once more

Max smiled and took this as his chance, he walked over to Zoe and stood closely behind her putting each hand on the table at either side of her and looking over her head pretending that he was looking at the x-ray.

"So what's this" said max pointing to a part on the x-ray

Zoe smiled but in a way max couldn't see, zoe could smell max's aftershave as he bend over her, but she couldn't show any weakness as she was of course the strong zoe Hanna but there was something about this guy, something that was different but zoe couldn't put her finger on it, every time he brushed past he there was a shiver went down her spine, something that was uncontrollable. Zoe was smiling but then suddenly stopped realising that if she didn't respond to his advances then there was a chance that they would go away. There was a knock on the door and Zoe turned around, smiled at max and then went to open the door, it was Connie.

"Got the results?" said Connie to Zoe

"Yes" said Zoe handing Connie the x-ray

Connie was about to speak when she realised that max was in the room, one of Connie's stares made him leave straight away which amused zoe who was trying but failing to get max walker out of her head.

"Why was he here" said Connie after max left "and who even is he for that matter"

"Oh em that's max, the new porter" said Zoe

"And you know this how?" said Connie

"Oh em I was introduced to him this morning" said Zoe

"Oh" said Connie "well we are not paying him to sit in here all day talking to you"

"We weren't talking" said Zoe "I was showing him the parts to a skull on the x-ray"

"Didn't he go to school" said Connie before walking out

Zoe rolled her eyes and headed out towards the ED when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, Zoe realised that she couldn't look at her phone in the open hospital so she saw a corner and walked over to it so that nobody would see her. Zoe opened her phone up and read the text, it was from Nick which was strange as Zoe and him didn't really stay in contact except from the odd birthday and Christmas card and the recent email about Connie zoe hadn't talked to nick at all. But it turns out that this was a reply to her email about Connie coming back to the ED.

**Yes I know her well and would advise you to be very careful, Zoe**

**While she is undoubtedly a brilliant surgeon she is also not to be messed with**

**I offer this note of caution as I cannot fathom why she may have decided to join the ED unless it was for her own gain**

**Keep in touch**

**Nick**

Zoe read the message over and over again until she heard someone around the corner talking on the phone, Zoe realised that it was max so she listened carefully.

"Oh really" said max down the phone

"Well my house is free tonight" said max

"See you then" said max

"Oh you're a doctor" said max "well guess what, I am too"

The last comment made Zoe laugh which signalled to max that she was there, max ended the phone call and look at her smiling.

"So is this your secret corner too" said max

"No" said Zoe smiling

"Do you try and chat up every girl you see" said Zoe

Max didn't answer that question and edged closer to Zoe so that he could see who she was texting just in case she had a boyfriend, max looked at the screen unknown to Zoe and saw the name nick Jordan.


	4. No chance

Zoe slide her phone into her pocket and looked up realising max was still there

"Oh em I have to go" said max walking off quickly

Zoe lent against the wall, crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows slightly wondering what was happening, she had only known max a day and she already knew when he was acting strange and that surprised her. Zoe walked back to her office and opened the door to a mountain of paperwork on her desk, Connie suddenly came in and looked at it

"Need any help?" said Connie

"No" said Zoe

Zoe sat down and for once in her life was actually glad that she had paperwork to do, she had only known Max a day and was already falling for him which for zoe was a first and she didn't like it one little bit as it was changing her habits of a lifetime.

Meanwhile in reception max had just finished with a patient and looked at noel who seemed to be on his break, max watched to see if big mac was about then walked over.

"How's it going" said noel stopping and looking at max

"The day just keeps getting better and better" said max

While max said this he watched Zoe walked out of her office, she walked straight past the reception desk, max watched her with a smile on his face looking her up and down, Zoe walked through the ED doors and took a cigarette out of her pocket.

"No chance" said noel noticing what max was doing

"What?" said max

"You and Dr Hanna, no chance" said noel

Max smile got wider

"I wondered if you could do me a favour" said max

"Like what?" said noel

"Just search someone" said max

"Like who?" said noel who immediately stopped what he was doing

"Nick, nick Jordan?" said max

"What, why?" said noel who was slightly confused about why max would want to know about nick

"Oh it was just that zo was texting him earlier and I wondered who he was, if they were close or are close" said max

"Zo?" said noel

"Zoe" said max back

"You should really call he Dr Hanna" said noel "there is a certain level of respect"

"Ok" said max to keep noel happy even though he knew that he wasn't going to abbey that rule

"Don't let Dr Hanna hear you call her that anyway" said noel "last person that called her that was Mr….."

"Mr…?" said max leaning on the desk

"Oh doesn't matter" said noel avoiding the question

"I want to see who this nick Jordan is anyway" said max walking behind noel and louses desk

"Oh I can tell you that" said noel "he was clinical lead before zoe"

Max's face sunk slightly knowing that, that was who he was against. Max went onto goggle and started to type nicks name into the search bar.

"Why are you doing that" said noel "you already know who he is"

"I want to see what he looks like" said max "it will make me feel better"


	5. burst

Max and noel crowed around Noels computer and max hit search, a couple of websites came up and then bingo the site they were looking came up, it was the website for a hospital. Max and noel were reading the page which made max feel even worse as it was full of nicks accomplishments when they heard the clicking of heels which stopped right behind them, max sharply turned around and so did noel, Zoe was in front of them. Max put his hand behind his back trying to find the mouse to click off the page, but he failed and soon gave up.

"We were just em…." Said noel

"I know what you were doing" said Zoe standing with her hands on her hips and her eyebrows raised

This made max smile but Zoe bit her lip because she didn't want to smile back, well not in front of noel anyway

"Why are you searching nick Jordan" said Zoe

"Well we em…it was max's idea he said that you were texting Mr Jordan" said noel blurting it all out

Max looked at noel and rolled his eyes while Zoe smiled slightly but luckily noel didn't noticed

"So are you going to let me see?" said Zoe raising her eyebrows

Noel and max looked at each other as zoe pushed them to the side and sat down on the chair in front of the computer, max and noel stood behind her and looked over her head at the computer screen, zoe read most of the writing which was about how nick had saved so many lives and then she got bored so zoe scrolled down to the very bottom where there was a photo of nick, he looked a lot older than he had when he had left holby and his hair was now combed over to one side.

"Jesus Christ" said Zoe looking at the picture

Max smiled at the picture knowing that nick was a man who was a lot older than him, noel looked at the picture shocked as he couldn't believe that this man was the EDs Mr Jordan and zoe just stared at the picture realising that at this point in time her and nick could have been happily married but happily was a bit of an overstatement.

"I can't believe I was going to marry him" said Zoe

"Marry him?" said max

Zoe ignored maxes question as she had always hated having to explain her past with nick to anyone.

"Personality?" said noel who was still in shock

"Noel you and i both know that me and nick weren't a talking couple" said Zoe looking up at noel

Noel looked at Zoe and nodded as of course everybody who knew nick and Zoe knew that they weren't exactly the talking type, max just let out a laugh which he failed to hold in, Zoe turned around and looked at him raising her eyebrows slightly.

"Sorry" said max covering his mouth

Zoe sighed and exited out of the website knowing that if she didn't she would be staring at nicks photo all day.


	6. Lonely

Zoe suddenly realised that Max had obviously saw her phone to know that her and Nick were texting, Zoe also knew that it would look suspicious if she didn't order him into her office.

"Max my office now" said Zoe matching to her office

Max followed her and smiled at Noel

"this could be my lucky day" said Max

"I doubt it" said Noel back

Max smiled as he entered Zoe's office, Zoe sat down on her chair and Max sat down on the sofa

"so" said Max

"so what?" said Zoe looking through her emails

"why did you call me in here" said Max

"so the staff think I am shouting at you" said Zoe as if it was a casual everyday thing to do

"I don't get it" said Max

"well if I don't shout at you that means that I am acting strange and if I am acting strange they will suspect something" said Zoe

"why?" said Max smiling "is there something to suspect"

"of couse not" said Zoe

"so why you not shouting at me?" said Max smiling and relaxing slightly

"cause...well its complicated" said Zoe "your new and all that"

"so I can go" said Max

"yes, if you want too" said Zoe

Max smiled and Zoe looked at him regretting what she had said and wondering if Max had took it the wrong way

"but I don't want too" said Max smiling and standing up

"fine" said Zoe standing up too "but you will be lonely"

Zoe walked out of her office and Max followed realising what she was doing, playing hard to get, Zoe smiled as she passed Tess who was just putting her coat on

"you coming to the pub?" said Tess

"oh em yes" said Zoe "just give me a minute"

Zoe went and left Louise with some documents and went to get her coat

Sorry this is short but I have been very busy and I wanted to give you an update, please review:) as I am only really getting 1 per chapter


	7. aftershave

Zoe walked back to her office and got her coat, 5 minutes later tess walked in and zoe smiled but she noticed that Tess give her a strange look and looked around her office.

"what?" said Zoe

"oh em nothing" said Tess "I will talk to you in the pub"

Zoe smiled and her and tess walked out together.

"night Dr Hanna" said Max

Zoe smiled and turned around looking at Max

"Dr Hanna?" said Zoe

"well Noel said that on my first day I should follow the rules and he said that 1 of them was treating the staff with respect, like calling doctors by there professional name" said Max

Zoe smiled, rested her elbows on the reception desk opsite Max, Max did the same and he could smell Zoe's sweet perfume

"I have a more important rule" said Zoe

"what?" said Max smiling and looking into Zoe's eyes

"dont try to pull your boss" said Zoe

Zoe smiled, turned around and continued walking out with Tess

"what was that all about? " said Tess

"oh nothing" said Zoe

Zoe and Tess walked to the pub, got there drink and sat down at a table

"so what was it you wanted to talk to me about" said Zoe to Tess

"I actually wanted to ask you a question" said Tess

"go ahead" said Zoe taking a sip of her drink

"why did your office smell of men's aftershave" said Tess as if it was an obvious question

"oh that was Max" said Zoe

"what!" said Tess

"yea I had a go at him earler, he and Noel found out that I was texting Nick and they googled him and the worst thing is that they found something" said Zoe

"what exactly did they find?" said Tess

"a website listing all his achievements and a picture" said Zoe

"oh" said Tess taking a sip of her drink

Tess looked at Zoe who was looking at the ground

"what?" said Tess

"I am just worried about him" said Zoe "he has no family and no friends I am guessing cause you know what he is like in social situations, the only thing he has is that list of bloody achievements well that and his gray combed over hair"

"combed over hair" said Tess near spitting out her drink

"yea...I know" said Zoe putting her hand through her hair

Suddenly max came over to the table and smiled at Zoe, Zoe bit her lip trying not to smile back

"so are you going to let me buy you a drink" said Max

"no, I think I will stick with the rainday cheque" said Zoe

"if your sure" said Max winking to Zoe before he walked off Zoe smiled into her drink then realised that this had happened infront of Tess

"well thats unusual" said Tess

"what?" said Zoe

"you saying no to a guy who clearly likes you" said Tess

"i'm not like that anymore" said Zoe

"did Nick Jordan change you?" said Tess

"something like that" said Zoe

Zoe stood up and lifted her coat which surprised Tess


	8. mansion

"i'm going to go home" said Zoe "early shift tomorrow"

"ok" said Tess "see you in the morning"

Zoe smiled at Tess and walked out. Zoe could feel Max's eyes on her but she resisted temptation and didn't turn around as she knew that if she did it would only encourage Max more, when Zoe got home she opened her gates and drove into the driveway. The only 2 people in Holby who knew where Zoe lives was Tess and Charlie as they were her closest friends, Zoe lived it one of the richest streets in Holby which had houses on it that were big, modern and of course very expensive. Zoe walked in, took her shoes off and looked at her phone, it was 20:27 and Zoe wasnt even the slightest big tired and the worst thing was that the only person on her mind wasnt Nick anymore, it was Max. Zoe decided to go out so she went and got dressed into a short, tight, stunning dress with giant heels, Zoe sprayed her perfume and was going to open her door to check if it was raining or not when her phone vibrated, she lifted it up and looked at the screen it said Max. Zoe was confused about how she would even have Max's number on her phone and before she knew it she had opened her door and was standing outside.

"so is it zoe or Dr hanna?x" said the text from max

Meanwhile Max and Robyn had just left the pub, only a few of the staff actually knew that they were brother and sister. There was 2 ways back to Robyns house where max was staying, 1 was to go through the park and another was to go through the rich neighbourhood as Max called it, Robyn decided to walk through the park and was confused when Max wanted to go the other way. Nobody knew but Max had always dreamed of owning a house in the neighbourhood, Max had always dreamed of being in a successful band like most other children and like all of his friends but all Max's friends had grew up and wanted to become realistic things like a doctor, teacher or police officer but Max never did get that dream out of his head. Max was walking down the neighbourhood with his hands in his pockets when he noticed that the electric gates of one of the houses was open, Max looked inside and saw Zoe, he smiled and couldnt believe that she lived in a place like that, Max's smile got even wider when he saw what Zoe was wearing, he watched Zoe look in the mirror and fix the top of her dress, Zoe walked out again and looked at her phone which she screamed at and smatched on the ground, Zoe ran her hand through her hair and sat on her step with her head in her hands, max walked a few steps more so that he was just between the foot path and Zoes driveway.

"Zoe?" said Max

Zoe looked up at Max who was standing there with his hands in his pocket

"what are you doing here" said Zoe picking up her smatched phone

"well" said Max "I didnt realise that my boss lived in a place like this"

Zoe smiled slightly and looked at her smatched phone in her hand

"you've changed" said max

"what?" said Zoe "you have only known me a day"

"I mean your outfit" said Max smiling "I like it"

Zoe could do nothing but smile so she decided to anoy him a little bit as she knew that he was the person who had put his number in her phone.

"oh do you now" said Zoe stepping foward

Max's smile got wider as him and Zoe met in the middle of Zoe's driveway

"so are you going to show me your castle" said Max smiling

Zoe raised her eyebrows and smiled

"well if you insist" said Zoe

Zoe slowly walked up to her front door and Max watched her every move with a smile on his face, Max walked into Zoe's house and closed the door he was amazed at how big and modern it was, there was a modern staircase in the middle of the room, it had a tall ceiling with a chandelier.

"wow Zoe you kept this quiet" said Max

Thanks for all the reviews, please keep leaving them as I enjoy reading them:)


	9. you can sing?

Zoe raised her eyebrows and a smile crept onto her face.

"just one question" said Zoe "we have only knowan each other a day and you already know more about me than my staff, for instance where I live and my phone number"

"well I found out where you live by accident and I found out your number while putting my number into your phone" said Max with a cheeky smile on his face

Max steped towards Zoe and she smiled then realised that in order to put a number in her phone Max would have had to know her password.

"how did you know my password" said Zoe raising her eyebrows

"cause its the same as the code for your office and I am guessing you have the same code for your gate" said Max

Zoe laughed and covered her mouth

"aren't you supposed to slap me at this stage" said Max smiling

"well I would but there is just something thats stopping me" said Zoe

"like what" said Max

"your very unusual" said Zoe smiling

"like how?" said Max

"well its your first day today so you should be on your best behaviour, getting to know people and be pleasant to your boss" said Zoe smiling "but instead you asked your boss out, got her phone number and are now in her house"

Max smiled back realising what Zoe was getting at

"well I would go but I haven't been shown around yet" said Max smiling

"tea, coffee?" said Zoe "wine?"

"wine?" said Max

Zoe smiled and Max followed her to the kitchen which was big with white worktops and gloss cupboards, zoe walked over to a white cabinet and opened it to reaveal every type of wine you could think of.

"god, zoe" said Max "I never took you as a drinker"

"me?, before I was clinical lead I was the real party girl" said Zoe

"well why dont you show me some moves?" said Max

Zoe smiled and lifted out a bottle of wine and 2 wine glasses, Max knew that Zoe was teasing him so decided to try and anoy her ao he got the bottle of wine, put it to his mouth and drunk some, Zoe just smiled realising what Max was doing, Zoe took the bottle of Max and put it to her lips taking a gulp.

"you said that you wanted to see the house?" said Zoe

"yes" said Max

Zoe smiled and they walked around Zoe's house passing the bottle of wine to each other, Max noticed that there was a mirror in every room and Zoe always looking in it and pulled her dress up slightly.

"you dont need to do that" said Max smiling

"dont I" said Zoe smiling back

Zoe smiled but then realised that the wine was done so she walked down stairs to get another, when she returned she found Max looking at a picture of her and Nick but just ignored it as he turned around. Zoe handed Max the bottle of wine and he opened it and thats when he saw the guitar on a stand in the corner of the room.

"you play?" said Max

"used to when I was a kid" said Zoe

"may I?" said Max smiling

"sure" said Zoe

Max lifted the guitar and looked at it smiling

"why dont you play me something?" said Max

"no, I am probably crap now" said Zoe "I think the voice left me after college"

"you can sing?" said Max


	10. twice actually

Zoe walked over to a cabinet beside where the guitar was and opened it, inside was full of trophies and Max's eyes widened as he saw them.

"You won all these!" said Max

"Yea I was a right little superstar back then" said Zoe "but I'm a doctor now"

Max smiled as he looked through the trophies of competitions, there were 68 in total.

"Some of these are very official" said Max "I am surprised you weren't recognized by anyone"

"Yea" said Zoe wanting to end the conversation

"Wait" said Max pulling out on of the trophies "do you know what the prize for this competition is?"

"A record deal" said Zoe in a whisper "which I didn't take"

Max smiled but then his phone rang, it was Robyn who was probably worried about him, Max just showed the phone to Zoe.

"Maybe you could smash my phone like you smashed yours" said Max

"Not funny" said Zoe who hadn't realized that Max had saw

Max smiled and they walked out of the room

"Aren't you going to show me that room" said Max pointing to a door

"No, cause that's my bedroom" said Zoe

"Are you sure you don't want to show it to me?" said Max smiling

"Positive" said Zoe

The next day Max was the first to wake up, he was lying on Zoe's sofa, he lifted his head and looked at the other side of Zoe's living room to see Zoe lying on another part of her sofa,, suddenly she woke up looking as beautiful as she had when Max had saw he last night allow Max was expecting to have got her by this stage but Zoe was a strong woman and she was doing exactly what she had once told Nick not to do which was playing hard to get. Zoe put her hand on her head and groaned.

"What happened" said Zoe realizing that Max was there

"We got drunk and before you ask I don't think anything happened" said Max standing up

"I know" said Zoe "I would never be that stupid"

Max smiled and he was surprised when Zoe smiled back.

"I look awful" said Zoe looking in the mirror, running her hand through her hair and pulling her dress up

"You look beautiful" said Max

Zoe smiled to herself and then walked into the kitchen and Max followed, Zoe opened her wine cabinet and realized that 4 bottles of wine were gone.

"Jesus Christ" said Zoe "we have drunk over £50 in wine"

"That's because you buy posh wine" said Max rubbing his eyes

"Posh wine?" said Zoe

"Yes expensive wine" said Max

Zoe got 2 glasses, poured some water in them and gave one to Max with some paracetamol

"Thanks" said Max

"I have 1 hour to my shift starts" said Zoe

"Me too" said Max "but I have to admit that you did prove that you were a party girl"

"Did I really say that?" said Zoe rubbing her head

"Yes I recon that I know more about you than Tess, Charlie" said Max "or even nick"

"I very much doubt that" said Zoe

"well I know here you live, I know your number, I have been inside your house, I know the code to your office and gates, I know that you're a party girl at heart, I know that you won lodes of competitions and were offered a record deal which you didn't take and that you have been engaged once" said Max

"Twice actually" said Zoe

"Really" said Max

"Yea" said Zoe


	11. 6 years

"So who all knows about your music career?" said Max

"You" said Zoe

"Really" said Max

"Yes" said Zoe "and we have only known each other just over a day"

"I am going to get changed" said Zoe

"But you look fine in that, actually more than fine, you look beautiful" said max

Zoe smiled as she turned her back to max, max smiled as well as he had saw the smile he had got from zoe, progress at last, he thought.

"I am going to go home" said max

"Ok" said Zoe "I would give you the number for the gate but I am guessing you already know it"

"I do" said max

Zoe smiled as she had worked in holby ED for 6 years, during that time she had made lodes of friend and been engaged 2 times and nobody knew as much about her as the porter, the porter who had came to the ED a matter of hours ago, there was something about max that made zoe talk, that made zoe talk about things that she never thought she would ever tell anyone and personal things that even nick or matt never knew, there was something special about max and the way he goes about things, that's all that zoe knew, she couldn't put her finger on it but there was something there that she liked and was drawn to, but zoe wasn't going to let in as easy as max thought, zoe was going to keep on fighting, fighting for her heart, fighting so that she could keep it and fighting so that there would never be a chance that it could be broken into a million pieces like it was with nick cause if that was to ever happen again zoe knew that she might not come out fighting like she had before, zoe knew that it could be the thing that finally shows everyone the weak side of Dr zoe Hanna.

Max walked home and slipped into Robyn's house like he had just came home in the middle of the night, 5 minutes later Robyn woke up and came into his room to wake him up, but to her surprise he was already awake and was picking out some clothes.

"Oh, you're awake" said Robyn

"Yea" said max

As soon as Robyn walked out of the room max put his hand on his head as he felt like he was going to be sick and because the paracetamol hadn't started working yet, max got changed and headed to work, he was on time but when he walked in Tess was at the desk complaining that zoe was 30 minutes late for work.

"Has anyone heard from Zoe" said Tess

Max kept his head down as the staff answered no

"I am worried about her" said Tess

"She will be fine" said Charlie

"Well it's not like her to be late and if she is late she always phones noel" said Tess "what if something's happened"

"She seemed fine when I left this morning" said max

Max froze as he realized what he had just said, all the staff at the desk just turned around and looked at max.

"So that's where you were last night" said Robyn

"But Zoe went home early last night cause she has an early shift" said Tess

"Nothing happened" said max "we just talked"

"Sorry this is the same Zoe Hanna we are talking about" said noel

"Seriously we talked and got drunk, that's all" said max

"How did it even happen" said Robyn "when I saw you, you were walking home"

"I was" said max "but that was before I found out that Zoe lives on the richest street in holby"

"What?" said ash


	12. candyman

"I know, wooden electric gates, long driveway, gloss kitchen, chandelier, very modern house and its ginormous" said max

"You do realize that Zoe is going to kill you" said Tess

"What" said max

"You told everyone exactly what she didn't want coming out" said Tess

"That's she was rich?" said Max

"I'm going to call her" said Tess

"I wouldn't do that" said max "her phones broke"

"What?" said Tess

"Yea she screamed at it and snatched it on the ground last night" said max

"What?" said Tess "are you sure?"

"Yes she is very...how could I put it...feisty" said max

Noel laughed and then covered his mouth with his hand

"Actually I reckon I know more about Dr Hanna than anyone here" said max

"As if" said Charlie laughing

"For example did you know that she can play the guitar and sing, that she has won 68 trophies for singing and was offered a record deal" said max smiling

"No, not are zoe" said Tess

"Yes, you're zoe" said max

"No way" said Charlie

"No, zoe would have said something" said Tess

"No, she gave it all up to become a doctor" said max

By this stage noel had already typed Zoe's name into google and got million hits and one was a video on YouTube

"It's true" said noel

Everyone gather3d around the small computer screen as noel hit play.

It showed Zoe who had long hair going down her back, a white leather bra on with matching white leather shorts with killer heels singing Christine Agularia candy man on a live stage with dancers behind her.

"Jesus Christ" said Charlie smiling at the image of Zoe "what is she wearing?"

"I don't know" said max "but I'm not complaining"

The staff was amazed at Zoe's voice as it sounded like a voice off a cd or record, they listened to Zoe singing each word with a smile on her face.

Tarzan and Jane were swinging' on a vine  
**Candy man, Candy man**  
Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine  
**Sweet sugar candy man ****_[whispered]_**

**I met him out for dinner on a Friday night  
He really had me working up an appetite  
He had tattoos up and down his arm  
There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm  
He's a one stop shop, makes the panties drop  
He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man  
A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman**

**Oh yeah..**

**He took me to the Spider Club at Hollywood and Vine**  
**We drank champagne and we danced all night**  
**We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise**  
**the gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headline**

**He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop**  
**He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man**  
**A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman**

Se bop bop  
**Hey yeah**

**He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop**  
**He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man oh**  
**A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman**

**Woo yeah**

**Well by now I'm getting all bothered and hot**  
**When he kissed my mouth he really hit the spot**  
**He had lips like sugar cane**  
**Good things come to boys who wait**

Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
**Candy man, candy man**  
Sipping from a bottle of vodka double wine  
**Candy man, candy man**

**Sweet sugar candy man ****_[whispered]_****  
He's a one stop, gotcha hot, making all the panties drop  
Sweet sugar candy man ****_[whispered]_****  
He's a one stop, got me hot, making my uh pop  
Sweet sugar candy man ****_[whispered]_****  
He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop  
Sweet sugar ****_[whispered]_**

**He got those lips like sugar cane**  
**Good things come for boys who wait**

**He's a one stop shop with a real big uh  
He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman ****_[x3]_**

Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine _[x2]_  
Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine _[x2]_  
Jane lost her grip and a-down she fell _[x2]_  
Squared herself away as she let out a yell _[x2]_

Thanks for all your reviews as I love reading them, and by the way in the bold is what Zoe would be singing, please keep reviewing


	13. superstar

Everyone smiled realizing that they had a superstar living here in holby that they had never knew about, it was zoe there zoe, there best friend but the people who this effected most was Tess and Charlie who had known zoe for 6 years and were wondering whether they had even known zoe at all especially Tess who was surprised and slightly hurt that zoe hadn't told her.

The staff looked up once the video had finished and saw Zoe standing there in one of her tight dresses and killer heel as usual, she had her hands on her hips and was wondering what was going on.

"What's happening" said Zoe

"We are just listening to some Christine Aguilera" said noel

"Or someone who sounds like her" said Tess raising her eye brows with her hands on her hips

Noel turned the computer screen around to reveal a picture of Zoe smiling in her leather outfit, her long hair and one hand on her hip while the other hand holding the mic was up in the air.

Zoe froze to the spot with her mouth open as noel once again hit play and her voice echoed through the ED, she didn't know what to do or say, as she hadn't seen that photo in years but time was finally catching up with her.

"Max!" was all that Zoe could say

"What?" said Max

"Max how could you tell them, I was surprised I even told you" said Zoe

"Zoe someone had to tell them and by the looks of this video you had lots of fans" said max

"That's not the point" shouted Zoe

"Isn't it" said max

Zoe matched to her office and slammed the door so that it could be heard throughout the ED

Zoe was in her office an hour until Connie came in with a smile on her face.

"Why are there pictures of you around the ED?" said Connie setting her bags down

"What?" said Zoe

"You're holding a microphone in them?" said Connie

"I am going to kill them" said Zoe

Zoe didn't want to go out of her office so instead she looked through the window and from there she could see the pictures that Connie was talking about, Zoe sharply turned around when she once again heard her voice and the video playing.

"Looks like they have sent it to the whole hospital" said Connie smiling and knowing that guy self would then get an email as well

"Even nick Jordan" she added

"No no no" said Zoe making her way around to Connie's computer

Sure enough the email had been sent to the whole hospital plus a Mr. Nick Jordan and Mr. matt strong

"Right that is it" said Zoe

Zoe was about to walk outside when Connie stopped her and locked the door quickly

"I wouldn't do that" said Connie

Connie pointed out the window and noticed that the ED had got a bit more crowed, there was doctors from other wards at the reception desk wondering where Zoe was.


	14. Dr Matt Strong

"Max is dead" said Zoe sitting down

Connie closed the blinds and then sat down in front of her

"How has the new porter got anything to do with this" said Connie wanting to know if she could dig up some dirt on Zoe

"He found out that I could sing then googled me and that's what I came into the ED this morning hearing" said Zoe

"Oh" said Connie

Suddenly Zoe's phone rang, Zoe didn't recognize it at first as that's why she had been late that morning because she had been getting a new phone, but Zoe looked at the screen and nicks name flashed up.

"Crap, he has got the email" said Zoe

"Why don't you answer it" said Connie

Zoe answered the phone and put it to her ear

"Nick" said Zoe

"Yea I am just calling because I have received a very interesting video of you" said nick

"Noel and max found it and sent it to the whole ED including you and matt" said Zoe

"Max?" said nick

"Long story" said Zoe

"I never knew that you could sing" said nick

"Neither did the ED until max told them" said Zoe "again long story"

"Well this time you can't say that you were drunk" said nick

"Very funny" said Zoe

Connie stood there confused about the way that Zoe was talking to nick

"seriously nick please just delete it, me and Connie are locked into the office cause the ED is packed with doctors from other wards looking me, for god knows what reason" said Zoe

"I have an idea" said nick

"Nick!, I have to go" said Zoe

Zoe ended the call and looked at Connie then the office door which someone was knocking

"It's me" said max

Zoe opened the door, quickly pushed max in to her office and locked the door again

"What is going on out there" said Zoe

"They are looking for another show" said max

"You are joking me" said Zoe

"Afraid not" said max

Zoe sat back down on her chair

"How am I going to get out of here" said Zoe

"Well that's where I come in" said max

Zoe gave max a confused look as he took out some sunglasses and put them on

"What are you doing" said Zoe

"I'm your body guard" said max

"You have got to be joking me" said Zoe standing up

Zoe's phone suddenly beeped, it was a message from matt strong and the strange thing was that Zoe had his number from when they were dating and had never used it since then

"I am outside waiting for the star x" said the text message

"Right we need to get out of here" said Zoe

"What's the rush" said Connie who was enjoying the drama unfolding

"Cause matt strong is out there looking for a reunion" said Zoe

"Of you or your career" said Connie

"Both" said Zoe


	15. bodyguard

"Sorry but is your love life really this messed up" said max

"Let's just concentrate on getting out of here" said Zoe

"Connie?" said Zoe

"You can leave me out of this" said Connie

"Max?" said Zoe

"Just run for it" said max

"Right that's are best plan?" said Zoe

"Your only plan more like" added Connie

"Are you ready" said max

"As I will ever be" said Zoe

Max opened the door and cleared a pathway for Zoe to walk through

"Your dead" said Zoe to noel as she passed the reception desk

Zoe finally got out and unlocked her car

"Are you getting in" said Zoe to max

"I have the rest of my shift to finish" said max

"But what if I need a bodyguard again" said Zoe getting into her car

Max smiled and got into her car too. They were 5 minutes away from Zoe's house when Zoe looked behind and saw a familiar car, it was Matts

"Crap" said Zoe

"What" said max

"We have a problem" said Zoe "my ex is right behind us"

"No way" said max smiling and turning around

"Hold on" said Zoe

"Why" said max

"Just hold on" said Zoe

Zoe speeded through tragic lights at 100 miles per hour then she speeded around streets corners until she was on the road where she lived.

"Zoe where did you learn that" said max

"Off nick" said zoe "now are you coming in before matt gets here?"

Zoe and max got out of the car and walked into Zoe's house

"Do you want to see something" said Zoe

Max smiled and zoe pulled him upstairs and into her bedroom, maxes smile got wider and then she opened her wardrobe and pulled out an outfit, the same outfit that the ED had saw her wear in the video.

"No way, you kept it" said max

"Yes I kept all my outfits" said Zoe "but they wouldn't fit me now"

"Why don't you see" said max

"What" said Zoe

"Why don't you try them on?" said Max

"No" said Zoe

"Go on" said max

"Ok" said Zoe "if you really want me too"


	16. little things

Zoe got up, went to the bathroom and came out looking as beautiful as she had in the video

"See it fits" said max "give us a twirl"

Max smiled as Zoe turned around then they heard a knock at the door

"Who could that be" said Zoe

Zoe walked down stairs in her heels forgetting about what she was wearing and max just walked behind her with a smile on his face, zoe opened the door to reveal matt who was stunned, matt immediately pulled zoe into a hug.

The anger in max built up to boiling point when he saw matt slowly slide his hands down to zoe's waist with a smile on his face, max didn't know why as he thought that zoe was just another woman that he was trying to get but until this point max hadn't realized that she was a lot more to him than that, max had only known zoe for 2 days but was already feeling angry when she was hurt, sad when she was unhappy, there was something about zoe it was as if max, the womanizer was falling for Dr zoe Hanna.

Zoe pushed Matt away when she realized what he was doing.

"Why are you here matt" said Zoe

"Oh just cause of the video" said matt

Zoe smiled then slammed the door in his face

"Woo" said max "I wouldn't like to get on the wrong side of you"

"No you wouldn't" said Zoe

Max smiled as Zoe went upstairs and got changed, Zoe then came down wearing her work clothes but of course she wasn't going back to work, well not today.

"So what you want to do" said Zoe putting her hand through her hair

Max smiled and walked up to the room in zoe's house which had the guitar in it, zoe just followed him and smiled when he picked it up and started playing.

Zoe's phone started to ring and Zoe picked it up, it was Tess and she could here the guitar in the background

"Where are you" said Tess

"At home" said Zoe

"Then who's playing the guitar" said Tess

"Oh em max" said Zoe as she didn't want to lie to Tess

"You do realize what he is playing" said Tess

Zoe froze for a minute and then realized that she recognized the song, it was one direction little things

"Hello, zoe" said Tess

"Oh yea, sorry" said Zoe as she was distracted by the song

"Zoe I am telling you, he likes you" said Tess

"What's this about" said Zoe looking for Tess to get to the point because Zoe of course already knew that max likes her

"We think that's matt is headed to your house" said Tess

"Yes I know he has already been" said Zoe "he tried to feel me up so I slammed the door in his face"

"I don't think he will go away that easily" said Tess

Zoe looked out her window and saw that Matts car was no longer in her driveway but was parked out on the other side of the street

"Just call me if anything happens" said Tess

"Ok, thanks Tess" said Zoe

Zoe hung up the phone and smiled before turning around to max who had just finished playing the guitar


	17. hugs and kisses

"Movie?" said Zoe

"Why not" said max "but I have to admit I didn't think that I would be watching a movie with my boss on my second day"

Zoe smiled and they walked down stairs, Zoe locked the door and looked outside the window

"What are you doing" said max

"Matt is out there watching are every moves, probably thinks that you're another victim" said Zoe

"Of what?" said Max

"Of zoe" said Zoe smiling and walking into the living room

"Why would I be a victim" said max smiling and following Zoe

"Cause let's just say that I have had my fair share of men" said Zoe

"Well don't worry I won't let matt get anywhere near you" said max

Zoe smiled and walked over to a cabinet where she had a DVD collection, she smiled as she knew that max was standing right behind her watching her every move.

"I will protect you" whispered max into Zoe's ear

Zoe smiled and max smiled to as he had got a reaction

"What about the woman in black" said max showing Zoe the DVD

"No way" said Zoe turning round and smiling

When Zoe turned around she realized just how close max was to her and she looked him up and down, when she thought that max was just about to kiss her she turned around and looked at the other DVDs, max just smiled as Zoe was definitely a challenge even for him.

"What about mamma mia" said Zoe

"I think we have had enough music, don't you" said max

Zoe smiled and looked at max as she turned around; suddenly there was a knock on the door

"Zoe" called matt from outside

Max could see Zoe's smile turn into a frown and then he had an idea, he lifted Zoe's pink dressing gown and put it on.

"What are you doing" said Zoe

"Just trust me" said max

Zoe stayed in the living room where she could hear everything that max was saying, max answered the door and matts eyes widened as he saw what max was wearing.

"Where's zoe" said matt

"Upstairs" said max

Matt looked at max shocked and then turned around and left, max closed the door and looked at Zoe and handed her back her dressing gown

"I think he got the message" said max smiling

Zoe smiled back

"Thanks" said Zoe

"My pleasure" said max

Zoe pulled max into an unexpected hug and he smiled, he never was a hugging person but he had only known zoe a day and was fine with just hugging her, he could smell her sweet perfume but the best part was that it was actually zoe hugging max not the other way around, all max wanted to do was kiss zoe but he knew that he couldn't as she was his boss and he didn't want to ruin the friendship that they already had as he knew that he would probably be rejected. zoe wanted to kiss max as well but she knew that he was a porter and she was a doctor, he was allot younger than her and that she needed a friend at this time and she knew that even though max was flirting with her it was probably just going to be another one night stand that he wanted and zoe thought that It would be better to have a friendship than to mess it up by kissing each other. Zoe was surprised when max put his arms around her too, responding to the hug.

"I mean it" whispered Zoe into max's ear "thank you"


	18. call me

Max smiled and was shocked when Zoe kissed him on the cheek, Zoe pulled away and max smiled

"Why don't we just see what's on TV" said Zoe

"Yea, ok" said max

Zoe was about to turn on the TV when her phone rang, it was Tess

"Put it on speaker" said max

"No, it could be a private conversation" said Zoe

"Like what" said max "to discuss the married men that you are sleeping with"

Zoe opened her mouth and just looked at the ground

"No way" said max

"Shut up" said Zoe playfully hitting max

Zoe put her phone on loud speaker so that it wouldn't be suspicious to max

"Hi, you're on loud speaker in the staffroom" said Tess

"Noel if you are there I am going to kill you" said Zoe "I have had bloody matt strong around my house trying to feel me up"

Zoe heard the E.D laugh

"We know" said the ED all together "but he said that you and max were busy"

"That is not true" was all that Zoe could say

"Well apparently max came down and opened the door in a pink dressing gown" said Tess

"That didn't happen, well it did but it's not what you think" said Zoe "max was just trying to get him to realize that I didn't want him"

"Oh really" said Tess who was not convinced

"It's true" said max "she is playing very hard to get"

Zoe couldn't believe what max had just said so she playfully hit him

"Shut up" said Zoe

"Ok, but you never did explain why you didn't tell us about your past music career" said Tess

"Go away we are watching TV" said Zoe

"We?" said Tess

"Yes me and max" said Zoe

"Ohhhhh" said the whole ED

"Nothing is happening and nothing is ever going to happen, he is à porter and I am a doctor, a very unlikely situation" said Zoe

"Oi" said max

Zoe said bye to the ED and hung up the phone then turned to max

"Was that true" said Zoe "am I really playing hard to get"

"It was a joke" said max

Zoe smiled before tuning round and watching TV

About 30 minutes later it was nearly 10 o'clock and zoe had fallen asleep and her head fell on max's shoulder, max smiled and slowly got up and put a blanket over zoe, he looked at zoe's phone and knew that Tess number was in it so he called her.

"Hello" said Tess

"Tess its max" said max "do you think that I should leave Zoe alone"

At this stage Zoe was half awake and listening to what max was saying

"Well can you stay with her" said Tess

"Yes, she is asleep" said max

"Ok, call me if anything happens" said Tess


	19. lucky man

Max ended the call and walked into the living room realizing that Zoe was awake

"I'm not a child you know" said Zoe

"I know" said max "but I don't want to leave you alone"

"Thanks" said Zoe

Zoe and max feel asleep, zoe was the first person to wake up the next morning, zoe and max were lying in Zoe's bed on top of the covers with last night's clothes on, they were facing each other, zoe realized that she had her arm around max so she quickly moved it just before max woke up, max immediately smiled as he knew that zoe had her arm around him but would never dare say anything to her.

"Now this is the weirdest place that I have woken up" said max smiling

"In a bed?" said Zoe raising her eyebrows

"No, facing my boss in her bed" said max

"And do you like it?" said Zoe smiling

Max was about to answer when Zoe stopped him

"Don't answer that" said Zoe

Zoe got up and then turned to max

"Thanks" she said

"For what" said max getting up

"For staying with me" said Zoe

"Well I would stay with you every night if it meant getting to wake up like that every morning" said max

Zoe smiled and picked out a dress and max left the room

"I'm going to go home and get changed, see you at work" said max

Zoe smiled and left the house, 20 minutes later she phoned Tess

"Is it alright for me to come in today" said Zoe

"Yes, it's died down a bit" said Tess

"Thanks I will be in, in about 10 minutes" said Zoe

Zoe got up and about 10 minutes later she arrived in the ED, she noticed max out smoking on her way in

"What time does your shift end" said Zoe

"Same time as yours" said max "why?"

"Cause I want to buy you a drink as a thank you" said Zoe

"I am looking forward to that" said max putting out his cigarette and walking inside with a smile on his face

Zoe smiled and walked inside, the first person she saw was noel

"Ah Dr Hanna" said noel

"Don't think that I have forgot" said Zoe

"Oh go on let your hair down" said max

"Like you did when you were singing" added Louise

"That was the old me" said Zoe

"Oh really, so I just imagined that you kept all your outfits and tried on the one from the video last night" said max smiling

"Oh you can't keep your mouth shut" said Zoe to max shaking her head and narrowing her eyes

"Of course your still look absolutely stunning in it" said max

"Don't try to butter me up" said Zoe with her hands on her hips

"You're a very lucky man seeing that" whispered noel into max's ear


	20. bet

Max laughed and then looked at Zoe who had an idea about what noel had said

"We were just em talking..." said max

"...about how nice zoe looked in the outfit?" said Louise

Zoe rolled her eyes and walked to her office slamming the door.

"It's never going to happen" said Louise

"Ah but that's what you think" said max "she kissed me"

"What when" said noel

"No she didn't" said Louise

"She thanked me for saving her from matt the hugged me and kissed me" said max "well on the cheek"

"But she didn't actually kiss you" said Louise "like on the lips"

"You actually got Dr Hanna to show her emotions" said noel not caring that it wasn't on the lips

"Yea you have been here for ages and she hasn't kissed you yet" said Louise

"I am working on it" said noel

"Right why don't we run a bet on who can get kissed on the lips by Zoe first" said max

"Ok" said noel

Noel and max shook hands and walked off

"What going on" said Tess to Louise

"Noel and max are running a bet" said Louise

"On what" said Tess

"Who can get kissed by zoe first" said Louise

Tess burst out laughing and Zoe walked out of her office

"What's going on" said Zoe

"Noel and max are running a bet on who can gets kissed by you first" said Tess who was still laughing

"What" said Zoe louder than she was supposed to

"So who are you going to kiss first" said Louise

"How about none of them" said Zoe

"Well you have to kiss one of them" said Tess

"What about I flip a coin" said Zoe

"Heads noel and tails max" said Tess

"And whoever comes out I kiss the face off them" said Zoe

"And then you could act as if nothing happened" said Tess

"Oh this will be fun" said Louise

Tess got a coin out and flipped it, Zoe was secretly hoping that it would be tails so that she could kiss max but heads came out so she had to kiss noel.

"This will be hilarious" said Louise "where are you going to do it"

"What about here" said Zoe looking to get it over with quickly

"Well you better hurry up, max and noel are heading this way" said Louise

Zoe got her lipstick and compact mirror out and put her lipstick on, then she grabbed noel, put her arms around his neck and snogged the face off him, max stood there with his mouth open he had the shock of his life and noel was even more shocked so when zoe pulled away he just stood there, zoe got her mirror out again and fixed her make up.

"Cup of tea?" said Zoe to Tess and Louise casually

"Sure" said Louise laughing

Tess, Zoe and Louise all had a cup of tea in the staffroom when noel walked in

"Zoe em... I... I mean...em...listen" said noel

"Look" said Louise "zoe has left him lost for words"

"No you listen to me" said Zoe smiling and trying not to laugh "if you and max ever have a bet on me again you 2 are fired"

"What?" said noel not realizing that Zoe knew about the bet

"Zoe got you" said Louise

"Yes" said Tess "you can't play with a woman's heart"

"My heart?" said Zoe "no offence but I was never going to go out with a porter or receptionist"

"True" said Louise

Noel walked out of the room and Tess looked at Zoe

"Another heart that you have broken" said Tess

"He will survive" said Zoe

"So do I get a kiss then" said max entering the room

"No way" said Zoe

Max smiled and left and Zoe got to work


	21. help!

Zoe was nearly finished her shift when there was a knock on her door and max entered her office, luckily Connie wasn't there and max handed her a coffee

"Thanks" said Zoe smiling

Max smiled then sat down on Connie's chair, Zoe set her coffee on her desk and then turned around to max

"Connie is going to kill you" said Zoe

"Well she is going to have to catch me first" said Max

"Now that is something that I would pay to see" said Zoe taking a sip of her coffee

Max laughed and lay back in Connie's chair purposely

"Why are you smiling" said Zoe

"Aren't I aloud to" said max

"Well you usually don't unless there is a reason" said Zoe

"How do you know that I don't smile like this all the time?" said max

"Be realistic" said Zoe raising her eyebrows

"Ok, so I may be going out on a date tonight" said max

Zoe near chocked on her coffee and looked at max

"And why are you telling me this?" said Zoe trying to hide her jealously

"Cause I need your help" said max

Zoe set her coffee down once again and turned to look at max

"You what" said zoe "you are trying to pull an innocent young woman and you want my help"

"I just need a favour" said max

"Like what" said Zoe

"A doctor's name badge?" said max who was unsure what Zoe was going to say

"I don't know why you have come to me, unless you want my name badge but then again you don't look like a Zoe Hanna" said Zoe in all seriousness

Max laughed and then looked at Zoe who was quite serious

"No way "said Zoe finishing her coffee "I am not getting involved"

"Please" said max

"No" said Zoe

"Pretty please" said max

"No" said Zoe again

"Pretty please with a cherry on top" said max

"No!" said Zoe

Max was about to speak again when Zoe stopped him and then smiled trying not to laugh

"Max I am not giving you a doctors name badge just so that you can pull some girl" said Zoe

Max was about to ask zoe again when Connie came in and saw max sitting on her chair, zoe just looked at the computer screen trying on to laugh

"I was just going" said max standing up and leaving

There was something about Connie that scared max and Zoe knew it from the first day he had met her Zoe noticed it; there was tension in the air when they were around each other.

"What was the porter doing in my office never mind sitting on my chair" said Connie

Zoe smiled slightly knowing how annoyed Connie was

"First it's our office and secondly I was just about to kick him out when you came in" said Zoe

"What did he even want?" said Connie

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" said Zoe

Zoe stood up and walked out of her office, just as the door closed max popped up and walked beside her

"So…" said max

"..No" said Zoe sharply before walking to the reception desk

Not only did zoe feel jealous that max could move on from her that quickly she also knew that it was very unlikely that max would actually go with his plan as for 1 it was stupid stealing a doctors identity and 2 what was he going to do the next day, pretend he was going into work to save lives once again?

Thanks to everyone who had reviewed:)

I have had an idea for a fless (Tess and fletch) fanfic about there relationship before fletch leaves, please tell me what you think:)!


	22. caleb?

**Sorry that this is only a short update****J****, please review****J****!**

Zoe woke up the next morning and was into work 30 minutes early as she wanted to see how max date went and she was wondering if he had used the plan. Zoe walked to the reception desk knowing that max shift started an hour ago but what zoe wasn't expecting was to find max hiding behind the reception desk, zoe looked around and saw a woman standing in reception and then It all became clear that max plan had backfired which zoe was glad of but now it was her turn to get max back.

"What are you doing" said zoe "hiding?"

"Shhhh" said max "please"

Zoe smiled but then saw the woman walk over to her

"Excuse me, but have you saw Caleb, Caleb knight?" said the woman

"No i have not" said Zoe smiling down at max

"Well do you know where I can find him, only he said that he works down here" said the woman

"Did he now?" said Zoe

"Yes" said the woman

"Well he is on his break" said Zoe covering for max

The woman smiled at Zoe and then walked out then door, max then stood up and looked at Zoe smiling

"Thanks" he said

"You owe me one" said Zoe smiling and walking to her office

30 minutes later Zoe headed out for a cigarette after doing some paperwork, max suddenly came up and tried to hide behind her

"What do you think you are doing" said Zoe

It was too late, the woman was standing in front of Zoe and had saw the whole thing

"Caleb?" said the woman

"Caleb" said Zoe laughing her head off


	23. pay back

"Dr Caleb night" said the woman

Max looked at zoe who looked straight back at him, she couldn't believe that he had been as stupid as to lie about his name and job.

"A Doctor, you must be kidding me" said Zoe smiling

Max looked at Zoe in shock, he expected her to cover for him like she had done last time but Zoe wasn't the kind of person who would let a man use her.

"Can we start again?" said max who was making a last attempt for his work not to be wasted

Zoe was shocked when the woman raised her hand and slapped max around the face, then she walked off and Zoe didn't blame her as she had always thought that max's attitude towards woman is appalling and that he deserved all that he could get.

"I think that's a no" said Zoe before putting out her cigarette and walking inside

Max stood there for a minute thinking about what had just happened and then he remembered the look on zoe's face when she found out what he had done, so max decided to get her back.

Max walked out on his shift and went to zoe's house, he knew the code to her gates and also knew that she kept a spare key under a plant on her door step, max walked inside and got her guitar and then went into her room and to the wardrobe where she kept all her outfits from her music career, max looked at them all and then decided that he wouldn't bring any as one zoe was going to kill him already and two even to him they were inappropriate to be seen by your work colleagues in.

Max left Zoe's house and walked back into the ED, luckily no one had noticed that he had disappeared well all except from Louise.

"Where have you been?" said Louise

"Oh em, just out for a fag" said max innocently

"Yes, 20 minutes ago" said Louise

"Oh em…" said max

"Don't lie" said Louise "and why do you have a guitar"

"Just gather everyone in the staffroom" said max "I am going to get Zoe to sing"

"When?" said Louise

"Now" said max

Max smiled as Louise actually listened to what he had said and rounded up all the staff, max looked through zoe's office window and made sure that zoe was alone before entering her office.

"What do you want" said Zoe in her usual voice

"You" said max smiling cheekily

"What?" said Zoe

"Come with me" said max

Zoe stood up and walked over to max wondering what on earth was going on.

"Give me your hands" said max

Zoe raised her eyebrows at max before putting her hands into his

Meanwhile in the staffroom all the staff was gathered wondering what was going on

"Right listen up" said Louise "max said that he is going to get Zoe to sing for us"

Tess and Charlie smiled as they had always wanted to see Zoe sing after seeing the video, the staff watched as max led Zoe into the staffroom, and he had his hands over her eyes.

"What is going on" said Zoe who was unable to see

"Just trust me" said max smiling

"Trust you?" said Zoe "you are having a laugh"


	24. teardrops

Max finally took his hands off Zoe's eyes so she could see all the staff sitting in the staffroom

"What is going on?" said Zoe

"Oh, I thought that you would like to sing to us all" said max smiling

"No way" said Zoe

"Come on" said Charlie

"Well as much as I would love to" said Zoe sarcastically "I don't have any music so…"

Max held up Zoe's guitar

"Why do you have my guitar" said Zoe

"Do you really want to know?" said max smiling

"Not really" said Zoe smiling back

"So are you going to sing?" said Tess

"If I sing" said Zoe "will everyone shut up about my past and we can move on?"

"Yes" answered the ED smiling

"Ok" said Zoe sitting down on the chair that the staff had out for her, Zoe started playing her guitar and singing Emelia de Forest only teardrops (Eurovision winner 2013)

The sky is red tonight  
we're on the edge tonight  
no shooting star to guide us

Eye for an eye  
why tear each other apart  
please tell me why  
why do we make it so hard  
look at us now  
we only got ourselves to blame  
it's such a shame

How many times can we win and lose  
how many times can we break the rules  
between us  
only teardrops  
How many times do we have to fight  
how many times till we get it right  
between us  
only teardrops

So come and face me now  
here on the stage tonight  
let's leave the past behind us

Eye for an eye  
why tear each other apart  
please tell me why  
why do we make it so hard  
look at us now  
we only got ourselves to blame  
it's such a shame - tell me

How many times can we win and lose  
how many times can we break the rules  
between us  
only teardrops  
How many times do we have to fight  
how many times till we get it right  
between us  
only teardrops

What's gone between us  
has come between us  
only teardrops  
What's gone between us  
has come between us

How many times can we win and lose  
how many times can we break the rules  
between us  
only teardrops  
How many times do we have to fight  
how many times till we get it right  
between us  
only teardrops

Max smiled and winked at zoe as she finished singing the song, secretly he had always wanted to hear zoe sing since seeing the video, the ED staff started applauding zoe until Connie came in

"What is going on here" said Connie

"Oh zoe was just singing" said Charlie

"Yes well that would be acceptable in a hall or with a choir but not in a ED" said Connie

"Let your hair down" said Zoe to Connie smiling

"And grow up" said Connie walking out of the room

"Yea trying to steal someone's job off them and getting them drunk to find out information is very grown up" said Zoe sarcastically

Thanks for all the reviews, keep them comingJ

The song was last year's Eurovision winner, if you would like to hear the song that Zoe was singing the link is below:

watch?v=0XqOYAGgiFE


	25. boyfriend

The staff all got back to work but Zoe stayed behind and made herself a strong coffee as she knew that would get her through her admin, max stood beside Zoe smiling

"What?" said Zoe smiling back at max

"So who was that song about, boyfriend?" said max

Zoe laughed slightly before taking a sip of her hot coffee

"Boyfriend? Seriously" said Zoe

"Yea, why wouldn't you have a boyfriend?" said max

"Many reasons" said Zoe sitting down

To Zoe's surprise max sat beside her

"So who do you fancy then?" said max raising his eyebrows

"Max I am not a school girl" said Zoe

"There is bound to be someone" said max smiling

"What is this" said Zoe "20 questions"

"No" said max "all lough I have one that is still unanswered"

"What is it?" said Zoe "do I have a boyfriend?"

"No, that one was made pretty clear" said max

Zoe smiled and laughed slightly

"No it's why you sung that song?" said max "and most importantly who did you sing it for?"

"That's 2 questions" said Zoe smiling and raising her eyebrows

"1, 2 same difference" said max smiling

Zoe smiled back

"Did you go to school?" said Zoe

"No cause 2+2=5" said max smiling

Zoe laughed before going to leave her empty coffee mug in the sink, on Zoe's way back she noticed that Tess was now in the staffroom sitting down on the sofa.

"So who do you think he is" said max to Tess

"He?" said Tess

"Yes, he" said max "who do you think Zoe was singing too?"

"No one" said Tess "that not Zoe's style"

"What do you mean by zoe's style" said max

"Well zoe would usually leave the man a note saying that she will meet them in their office and then you can guess the rest" said Tess "she would never sing to them"

"No way" said max smiling and looking at Zoe

"Thanks very much" said Zoe to Tess sarcastically

"You're welcome" said Tess smiling and standing up

"So you only go for men in offices" said max

"No, not always" said Zoe smiling

"But it's a bonus?" Said Tess raising her eyebrows

Zoe smiled signalling that the answer was yes

"Well I have an office" said max cheekily

Zoe laughed as she left the staffroom, Tess closely followed her but not before she had said something to max.

"She thought that you were joking" said Tess

Max smiled and stood up realising that his break ended 10 minutes ago.


	26. just a porter

**Thanks for all the reviews please keep them coming**

Zoe walked into her office smiling at what max had said, she was still unsure whether he was serious or not but her smile soon faded when she saw all the paperwork sitting on her desk, zoe sighed and sat down. 10 minutes later zoe was already exhausted and it was only 11 o'clock in the morning, Connie came in so zoe stood up and walked to the staffroom where she hoped that she could get some piece away from the buzzing ED where Tess and fletch were still denying their feelings for each other, Caleb was still trying to pull lily and noel and Louise were having an argument about something as stupid as a misplaced pen.

Zoe walked into the staffroom and was surprised to see max there as she thought, no knew that his break had finished nearly 30 minutes ago, but zoe found it funny and wasn't going to tell him off as she knew that it would be hilarious as soon as Connie would find out.

Zoe smiled as she passed max, she walked straight over to the kettle and decided to make herself another strong coffee as she knew that she would need as many as she could to get through her paper work especially with Connie on her back as zoe knew that one slip could leave Connie in charge and zoe out of a job.

Max smiled back at zoe as he knew that was her 2nd maybe 3rd strong coffee of the morning and he wondered what had happened the last night cause surly no one takes a strong a coffee as zoe unless they have a bad hangover, but even if zoe did have a slight hangover she would never let max see it as zoe knew that she would never hear the last of it.

Max lent over the table looking as zoe spooned the coffee into her mug, max smiled at zoe causing her to smile back but that soon stopped as soon as noel and Louise come in arguing once again, well they were arguing until they saw zoe who they knew had already had a stressful day.

"Rough night" max finally said

"No, this is my admin day" said Zoe screwing the lid back onto the coffee jar

"Oh I would love a day where I could get on top of my paperwork without any interruptions" said Louise looking at noel who gave her a dirty look back

"You can't compare a bit of filing to the amount of paperwork that I have to do Louise" said Zoe pouring water from the kettle into her cup

"Well that's just a little bit insulting" said Louise "we do a lot more than filing, Zoe"

"Yea, she is right you know Zoe" said noel agreeing with Louise for once "we are the first face the people see"

"I do know how much you contribute to the team" said Zoe walking over to Louise and noel with her coffee in her hand


	27. 1 in a million

Max mumbled something as he passed Zoe and walked around to Louise and Noels side

"What's that supposed to mean" said Zoe looking at max and smiling

"I'm in touch with you guys, right?" said Zoe directing the question at Louise and noel

"A couple of things" said max "one, what is Louise's surname?"

Zoe took a deep breath as she couldn't remember then she looked around at Louise's name badge which Louise immediately covered, Zoe gave Louise a knowing look before turning around to max again.

"Two, how long have you actually spent anytime seeing what we do?" said max smiling and hoping that he had finally got Zoe lost for words

"Em…never?" said Zoe who was unsure about what to say

"Never is correct" said max smiling

Max turned around to face Louise and noel who were trying not to laugh at Zoe's frustration

"What's that program called where the boss goes back to the shop floor to see how things are run?" said max smiling at noel and Louise

"Em..." said noel trying to guess

"I can't work behind reception that would confuse the patient's" said Zoe turning around to try and avoid any more questions

"Yea obviously, that would be ridiculous" said max sarcastically

"Correct that would be ridiculous" said Zoe turning around again

"Or you could be a porter" said max smiling

Max didn't want Zoe to be a porter for the day just because she doesn't appreciate him, noel and Louise as he hadn't noticed and honestly didn't care, he wanted Zoe to be a porter so that he would have an excuse to talk to her and spend time with her, even if it was only for a day.

Zoe laughed and turned around taking another sip of her strong coffee, well she did until noel started making chicken notices behind her back which caused her to immediately turn around.

"Ok" said zoe trying to think of an excuse to explain why she had agreed "you know what I can do that and it will help me with an application that I am going to be putting through"

"Well if you play the part, you need to look the part" said max throwing Zoe a porter's top

Zoe took the top smelt it then set it down again, noel quickly passed her the hand sanitizer which she put on her hands.

Zoe went to the toilets to put the top on and arranged to meet max just outside reception which she did but when max came to meet her she was standing in front of the mirror trying to fix the top.

"Leave it" said max "you look sexy"

"Really?" said Zoe trying not to smile

"Yea" said max smiling back


	28. Some french

The next 2 chapters will be about Zoe being a porter for the day but I have put my own twist on it and I am only mentioning it because it is relevant for the rest of the story, please reviewJ

Zoe started to walk behind max who suddenly spoke French

"Do you speak French?" said Zoe who was unconvinced

"No" said max trying not to laugh

"You just like dropping French into sentences to impress people?" said Zoe

"Yes" said max

"Does it work?" said Zoe who was generally interested

"Well not right now" said max who thought that he would answer truthfully

"Max do you really think that I am dismissive of you lot" said Zoe trying to change the subject

"Yes" said max who thought that this would be a great opportunity to wind Zoe up

"And does it bother you" said Zoe looking at max

"No" said max

"Well there you go" said Zoe who was now catching up with max

"It gives you're a ju na pa twa" said max

"Still not working" admitted Zoe

Max smiled as him and Zoe entered reception

"Now us porters are the eyes and ears of the hospital" said max

"You mean you are the gossips" said Zoe who was answering truthfully

"well partly yes "said max "but what it also means is that we treat patient's like people not cases"

Zoe rolled her eyes as her and max stopped at reception

"Now the rules are" said max "no doc speak, no bossiness and people skills all the way"

Zoe rolled her eyes once more looking at noel and Louise who were having a laugh seeing Zoe in a porter's top.

"Zoe" said Louise who was looking to give her a pager

"What!" said Zoe

"Good start" whispered max to himself in a sarcastic voice

"You got to keep this on you at all times and answer it immediately" said Louise who handed Zoe a pager

"And who is going to be on the other end?" said Zoe who was looking at the pager as if she had never seen one before

"Me" said louse

"Oh joy" said Zoe sarcastically

Max and noel laughed and then noel looked at Zoe's feet realising that she still had her heels on.

"So how's your feet" said noel to Zoe

"Fine" said zoe looking at her heels "why you asking?"

Noel smiled as he saw max behind Zoe trying his best to signal not to tell Zoe about the bet they had placed about how long she will last in her heels.

"Am, well, you know you love your heels" said noel

"Yea" said Zoe who sensed that noel had something more to say

"I…em" said noel

"I'm fine" said Zoe trying to end her conversation with noel


	29. The joy!

Zoe looked at her pager once more before her and max had to rush over as a patient had just been sick.

"How much have you had to drink?" said Zoe

"People skills" said max realising that Zoe had already broken the first rule

Zoe rolled her eyes before her and max helped the person up and got him into cubicals where Tess and fletch came into look at him.

10 minutes later Tess got Louise to page max and zoe to move the guy upstairs but when they got there Robyn and Jamie where in the cubical with the man and they were laughing their heads off when they saw zoe as the porter.

"Oh look the porters are here to bring you up" said Robyn to the man

"Very funny" said Zoe narrowing her eyes at Robyn

Max just smiled as he was enjoying his time with Zoe even though she hadn't completely stuck by the people skills rule.

"Ah you are loving this, aren't you?" said Zoe to max who was trying to keep the laughter in

"Would you judge me if I was?" said max smiling

"Yes" answered back Zoe

"How are your feet? zoe" said Jamie who unknown to zoe had a bet with max on how long she would last in her heels

"Why is everybody obsessed with my feet today" said Zoe admiring her £400 shoes

"Oh I thought that it might make the day more interesting if I ran a book on how long you would last in your heels" said max smiling and hoping that Zoe would see the funny side of the situation

But Zoe didn't, her face immediately dropped.

"And I have got a tenner on it" added Jamie

"Look you have already got me in this porters top, the shoes are staying right here" said Zoe

"Going nowhere" added Zoe as her and max wheeled the man out

Once zoe and max had to the man settled in his new ward max caught zoe going through the man's notes which he immediately put a stop to, it was now 12:30 and zoe had already broke both of the rules made just over an hour ago.

"Ok, so tell me something I don't know" said max to Zoe walking out of the ward

"Do you know how to do a tracheotomy?" said Zoe trying to catch max out

"Very funny" said max "I'll start"

"I have always fancied…" said max

"Blonds" said Zoe finishing max's sentence

"No, you have got me all wrong here" said max

"Oh brunets!" said Zoe trying to be smart

"No, I have always fancied living in Spain" said max "now I don't want to brag but I can sing hey Jude in Spanish"

"Well I bet that reels in all the sinuretta's" said Zoe who was trying to show her honest opinion

"Your turn" added max who only had set this game up to find out more about Zoe

"When I was 20 I went to a deran deran concert" said zoe "and I kept a loch of Simon labon's hair"

"That's weird" said max

"Well you asked" said Zoe smiling

"I did and I regret it now" said max

Zoe smiled and walked on knowing that she was going to have to spend the next 3 hours with max which too her wasn't exactly the worst way to spend an afternoon.


	30. victory dance

Max and Zoe were walking down the corridor when a woman called Madeline clasped and max caught her, Zoe and max brought her to the ED and made sure that she was comfortable with lily and Jamie.

"Let's make are selves scarce" said Zoe who just wanted to get away from lily and her constant bad mood's

"But Dr Hanna we are going to need someone in a minute to bring her up" said lily

"Well you are going to have to page us like everyone else" said Zoe walking off

Max smiled at Zoe as he had found it funny what had just happened with lily.

"I bet you if I would have said that to you, you would have sacked me" said max smiling

"True" said Zoe tilting her head to the side

Max smiled at Zoe who smiled at him, they just laughed and got on with their work.

About 20 minutes later max and Zoe had to wheel Madeline upstairs to get an operation and she was the first person to notice the spark between them, there was tension in the air.

"Did you see that spark just there" said Madeline to her daughter

"No mum" said her daughter who thought she was saying this because of all the medication she had just taken.

"It's probably just the heat between these too" said Madeline pointing to max and Zoe

Zoe rolled her eyes wondering if a patient that they had only known for 2 hours had noticed the tension between them, what would the staff think, max on the other hand just smiled as he knew that it might take a year but he was eventually going to get zoe, zoe Hanna would soon be his.

"Mum!" said Madeline daughter breaking the silence

"Well I think they are a couple" said Madeline

"We are not a couple" said max and Zoe together

As max and Zoe turned around they caught each other's eye but in the awkwardness of the moment they turned away as they knew that now Madeline was suspicious she would be looking out for any weakness between them.

3 hours later, the day was finally over and Zoe had survived in her shoes.

"Zoe must be wearing some special insoles or something" said noel trying to get his head around the £20 he had just lost in the bet "I'm out of the race guys"

"Well I have won" said Robyn smiling

Meanwhile max was getting ready in the staffroom when Zoe came in with her coat on, she gave max the pager back and walked out of the staffroom, max followed behind her.

"So did you enjoy today?" said max smiling

"Well it was interesting" said Zoe "it's just reminded me about how much I love being a doctor"

Max smiled as him and Zoe walked on.

"And it has also highlighted to be that you are good at charming and disarming patients but you are rubbish in medical crisis" said Zoe smiling and trying not to laugh

Max laughed and so did Zoe as they made their way to reception.

"So can I buy you a drink" said max hoping that it would be second time lucky

"Sure" said Zoe smiling

Max had to hold back the urge to do a victory dance cause Zoe Hanna had finally said yes, well that was until she invited all the staff along.

This is the last chapter of the real casualty script, I am sorry that I had to use it but it links into the story eventually, please review:)


	31. Dead

The staff went on ahead of max and Zoe to the pub, max went to leave Zoe's pager back and Zoe went outside for a smoke. Zoe took her heels off and started rubbing her foot, walking in heels was painful just because Zoe had been a porter and had to walk ten times what should be walking in heels.

Zoe lit her cigarette up and started smoking it, she smiled as she watched the ED staff laughing and joking as they walked into the pub, Zoe noticed that Tess and fletch were behind the rest of the ED staff, they were talking and walking side by side which was good and a sign that everything was getting back to normal even though Tess would think about what had happened for the rest of her life.

Zoe threw her cigarette on the ground and stood on it, she decided to walk to the pub and meet the staff, zoe decided that she would talk to Tess to find out all the gossip from the ED even though Zoe knew that she had probably heard it all cause only today she had realised that max was one of the biggest gossipers in the hospital and Robyn takes after him.

As Zoe was walking away she heard footsteps behind her which made Zoe immediately stop and turn around, it was Max who smiled at Zoe, Zoe stood there for a minute letting max catch up with her.

"So" said max who started to walk with Zoe

"So what?" said Zoe Smiling

"Why are you standing out here? Its freezing" said max

"Having a fag" said Zoe

Max laughed

"What" said Zoe stopping and turning around to face max

"Just how much did your heels cost" said max knowing that Zoe's shoes were designer

"£400" said Zoe as if it was a normal amount to spend on shoes

"£400!" said max in shock "you might have to get a lone out"

Max pointed to zoe's black shoes which were not broken but all scraped and scratched from her putting her foot under the trollies to put the break on and off.

"You have to be joking me" said Zoe as she looked down at her shoes

Max just burst out laughing and heeled the pub door open for Zoe to walk in.

"Max this isn't funny" said Zoe

"Well it's not like you can't afford them" said max

"That's not the point" said Zoe "my mother got them for me"

"Your mum still buys you shoes?" said max as he sat down beside the rest of the staff

Max smiled as he thought it was funny that Zoe was so annoyed about her shoes, the staff were listening to max and Zoe's conversation and were also finding it amusing that Zoe had wreaked her shoes but none of them could find the reason that Zoe was so angry until she said something that shocked the whole ED.

"She brought them for me just before she died" said Zoe looking down at the ground


	32. Are you ok?

"She's dead!" said Tess near chocking on her drink

Tess was shocked as she had met Zoe's mum before and liked her straight away and she was identical to Zoe.

Zoe nodded before making her excuses to go and get herself a drink.

Max looked at the other staff at the table there was Robyn, Charlie, Tess, ash and lofty, they all took a sip of their drink as zoe walked away, none of them knew what to say.

"Well go on" said Charlie to Tess who he knew was desperate to see if Zoe was ok

"What?" said Tess

"Go up and see if Zoe is ok" said Charlie "after all you know her better than anyone here"

"Max you go up" said Tess to max

"No, I will leave this one to you" said max "I'm going out for a fag"

Max got up and left as he had only known Zoe for a few days even though it felt like weeks, max knew that he wouldn't know what to say to Zoe as what Zoe and he had in common was that they were both not good with the whole sympathetic thing. Plus max knew that Zoe would hate people asking and fussing about her trying to make sure that they don't mansion death or anything to do with it, that's probably the reason Zoe hadn't told anyone.

"Are you ok" said Tess as she approached Zoe

"Yes fine" said Zoe putting on a smile

Tess could see right through Zoe and knew that she was breaking inside.

"Zoe you have just told me that your mother died, how could you be ok?" said Tess

"You know me" said Zoe

"Yes, someone who buries her emotions" said Tess who gave Zoe a knowing look

Zoe never said anything and paid the bar man for her drink, Tess just pulled her into a hug cause it was obvious that zoe wasn't going to cry on her shoulder but it was to let zoe know that she was here for her.

Tess and zoe decided to sit at a separate table and hoped that no one would come over to them as Tess knew that if anyone was there, there would be less chance of zoe opening up to her.

"So" said Tess

"So, what?" said Zoe putting another one of her fake smiles on

"where, when and how?" said Tess knowing that if she asked all the questions at once there would be a better chance of zoe answering them.

"Today" said Zoe

"Today?" said Tess

"Yes, I got a text earlier" said Zoe looking down at her phone in her hand

"A text?" said Tess "surely someone would have phoned you"

"Nope" said Zoe "me and mum were never really that close"

"I thought you were close" said Tess who remembered the day Zoe's mum visited the ED "sure that day in the ED"

"That was just an act" said Zoe "she does that when she is scared, it makes her feel better"

Tess didn't know what to say but watched as Zoe tapped her nails on the table

"Cancer, Tess" said Zoe with tears in her eyes "she dies of cancer"


	33. player

Max walked back into the pub and was about to walk over to tess and zoe's table when he was stopped by charlie who was purposely watching so that no one would deturb them.

Zoe watched max walk in and was quite disappointed when charlie told him not to come over as its not like zoe didn't want to talk to tess as she was a big help but zoe just wanted to go home, get a good nights rest and talk again in the morning.

Zoe finally made her excuses to tess and went outside for a cigerette or so tess thought, zoe was hoping that max would follow her as she knew that he always made her laugh even if he wasnt trying to and max would also cheer her up.

"where do you think your going?" said charlie to max

Charlie had just watched zoe walk outside and knew that max was going to follow her.

"a fag" said max standing up

"so it wouldn't be just because zoe is out there? " said charlie

Max stopped as he didn't know what to say, this was the truth afterall.

"max your still not trying to pull your boss, are you?" said robyn setting her drink down

"zoe will never fall for that" said lofty

Lofty hadn't known zoe for long but still knew that she wouldn't fall for max's tricks as he knew enough about max to know that he wasn't interested in finding his solemate, or the right girl for him to settle down with, max's life was just full of one night stands which lofty didn't agree with.

"zoe will never fall for your tricks" added charlie "she is too experienced"

"experienced?" said Max "what's that surposed to mean"

"it means that zoe has had more one night stands than relationships, it means that she has slept with more doctors and surgeons than you have picked up woman at bars" said charlie

"from what charlie has told me she was the same as you when she was younger" said ash who was fully aware about the amount of woman max brings home

"no" said max shaking just head and trying to convince himself that this wasnt true as he had never imagined zoe in that way, he was always the player

"ask noel" was all that charlie could say

Max didnt even have to ask noel as he knew that charlie didn't tell lies, this put max in a very awkward position because did this mean that all the flirting with him was just because she wanted another one night stand cause a low max didn't want to admit it he wasnt sure if that was all that he wanted anymore.

Max wondered if zoe had been playing him all along, was that what she liked to do?

Max was wondering if he had just got played by Dr Zoe hanna, was he just another one of her victims?

Max put all of these thoughts to the back of his mind and continued walking to the door of the pub, despite the warnings from the staff max had decided that tonight even though he had only known zoe for 4 sweet days he was going to put all his cards on the table cause after all no one could know that the master player, max, had got played by a woman who max had just realised if she has been playing a game then she has been alot smarter than he has.


	34. something i will never forget

I love reading all your reviews so please keep them coming and if you have any ideas for fanfic's please just PM me and I will try my best to get them up for youJ

If you are on twitter please tweet #bringbacknickjordan

Max opened the pub door and the cold hit him right in the face, it was the end of November and winter was about to begin.

Max decided to hurry out cause between talking to the staff and daydreaming Zoe had been out there for nearly 10 minutes, she was bound to be freezing.

When max got outside he stopped at the image of Zoe being kissed by another man, who looked like a doctor, max froze to the spot when he realized that not only was he a doctor but it was matt strong, for once in his life max felt hurt, betrayed and was lost for words.

Max didn't bother going back inside as he just wanted to get away from the sight that would stick in his mind forever.

Matt and Zoe hadn't saw max and if max wouldn't have actually left after 10 seconds he would have saw what was actually going on.

**10 minutes earlier**

Zoe walked out smiling as tonight was the night that she was finally going to tell max how she felt, she was going to lay all her cards on the table but as she knew there was a good chance that he would reject her and spend the night with another woman from a bar in town.

Zoe had always saw max as a player, from the first time she had met him 4 days ago, even thinking about him brought a smile to her face as she reminded her of her former self.

Zoe waited for 7 minutes, the only reason zoe knew this was because she had been looking at her phone and counting, hoping that he would come out, but with every passing minute her hope faded.

Then zoe watched as a tall figure exited the hospital and started walking over to the pub, zoe just guessed that it was another member of staff who had finished slightly later than everyone else but as the figure got closer zoe realized that it was mat, mat smiled when he saw zoe outside the pub and stood beside her, he didn't realize that she was waiting on max.

"Hey" said matt

"Hi" said Zoe who purposely looked away from matt

Allow zoe would never admit it she was actually quite scared of matt cause after all he had followed her home and zoe would never have known what do if max hadn't been there.

The only reason Zoe was actually being nice to matt was because she couldn't afford to have another angry ex in the hospital so Zoe resisted the temptation of telling matt to get lost.

"So" said matt

Zoe just stood there and rolled her eyes at matts attempt to make conversation

"So what?" said Zoe who had decided that allow she didn't want another enemy that she didn't need another man friend

"Listen zoe, about the other day" said matt

Matt was about to apologies when Zoe stopped him having heard it all before.

"No" said Zoe to matt "I don't need this right now, just go away"

"Did I ever tell you how sexy you look when you're angry?" said matt smiling

Zoe once again rolled her eyes as matt stood in front of her, Zoe looked at matt who was expecting her to answer but instead Zoe just lit up a cigarette hoping that max would come to her rescue.


	35. escape

Zoe had smoked the whole cigarette and couldn't understand why matt was still in front of her never mind here as he had always hated pubs, zoe turned her head to the side and dropped her cigarette on the ground, zoe stood on it and turned her head back to look at matt.

As soon as zoe did this matt pushed her against the wall and kissed her, zoe turned head to the side and tried to get matt to move but he wouldn't, zoe looked down and realized that matt had her pinned to the wall, zoe couldn't move and after over 5 minutes of struggling she finally got matts mouth away from hers and screamed as the staff were coming out of the pub.

As soon as the staff heard her screams they knew that it was Zoe and they looked around the doorway and saw that matt had pinned her against the wall.

"Zoe" shouted Charlie running over

Tess ran after Charlie and over to Zoe, while the ED staff watched not knowing what was going on and not knowing what to do.

Just as Tess and Charlie had made their way over to Zoe and matt, Zoe threw her leg up in the air and her heel went into Matts abdomen, matt was pushed back and fell to the ground in pain.

Zoe ran over to Tess and fell into her arms, Charlie walked over to matt who needed help but Charlie worked out that he wasn't seriously injured so left him there after all no one knew what his intentions with zoe were and anything could have happened if the staff hadn't went out wondering where her and max were, allow they did have an idea.

"What the hell did you think you were doing" said Charlie to matt who was now standing up

Matts was still bending down with his hand on his lower abdomen, his suit was creased and he had nothing to say as he looked at Zoe in Tess's arms.

The staff watched on as they had finally realized what had happened and were disgusted.

"You know you want me" said matt to Zoe

"Want you" said Zoe who loosened her grip on Tess "I don't want you"

"Well I am better than that porter" said matt spitting his words

Zoe walked over to matt and Charlie stepped beside her cause he didn't trust matt after what had happened

"Max may be a porter but he is ten times the man you will ever be" said Zoe pointing at matt

Matt just laughed which made Zoe slap her hand across his face and the sound echoed

"Ohhhh" said the staff shrinking there face thinking of the pain Zoe had just inflicted on matt

Zoe walked away when matt grabbed her wrist, Charlie quickly intervened and pushed matt to the ground this made the remaining crowd of staff cheer.

Tess walked with Zoe back to the crowd of staff and Charlie filled them but watched his back as he knew that he probably wasn't Matt's favorite person right now.

"Are you ok" said Robyn to Zoe

Zoe looked and Charlie and Tess and took a deep breath before putting a smile on and nodding.

Robyn smiled back at Zoe then looked through the ED crowd trying to see if max was there

"Are you ok" said Zoe who was wondering why Robyn was looking around

""Max came out here about 10 minutes after you" said Robyn

"I didn't hear anyone come out" said Zoe

"Sure if he would have come out he would have saw you and matt" said Tess to Zoe

Zoe silently nodded, the sadness in her eyes slowly became apparent and the staff could sense her fear which they had never seen before, Zoe Hanna was petrified.

Charlie and Tess could see this too so they waited with Zoe until the rest of the staff went home.


	36. flowers

Charlie sat at the right hand side of Zoe and Tess sat at the left, they watched as Zoe stared deeply into her drink, Tess and Charlie bent behind Zoe and looked at each other knowing that the matt incident had affected her even though she wouldn't show it.

"Right" said Tess standing up

Charlie stood up too and looked as Zoe finally stepped out of her daze

"Right that's it, you are coming home with me" said Tess to Zoe

"I am not leaving you 2 alone with matt around" said Charlie

Zoe stood up; she had still not agreed to go with Charlie or Tess

"I don't need any protection" said Zoe

"Yes you do" said Tess and Charlie at the same time

"Ok" said Zoe putting hands in the air and grabbing her bag

"Right" said Tess starting to walk "Charlie you can sleep on the sofa"

Tess realized that Charlie was right and as long as matt was about zoe wasn't safe so he knew that he had to stay with them like he had said but Tess also realized that she only had 1 guest room and that Charlie had the same.

"What about you both come to mine" said Zoe

"Ok, if you're sure" said Tess

Zoe smiled and they all got into her car

"So how big is your house?" said Charlie who knew that Zoe's house was big but didn't actually know how big

"7 bedrooms, 4 with unsweets, office, kitchen, 2 bathrooms, dining room, living room, dressing room and music room" said Zoe fixing her make up in the mirror

"Jesus Zoe" said Tess in shock

"Dressing room and music room?" said Charlie

"Dressing room is for all my clothes and shoes and music room is like a nightclub" said Zoe

"Let me guess you and Linda?" said Tess

Zoe laughed and nodded her head remembering all that she and Linda had been through together, Charlie and Tess arrived at Zoe's house and their eyes widened as she pressed a button in her car which opened the wooden electric gates then Charlie, Zoe and Tess got out of the car.

"Jesus Zoe, you kept this quiet" said Charlie

Zoe smiled and walked to the door where she was surprised to find a bunch of flowers.

"Who are they from?" said Tess

"I don't know?" said Zoe picking up the flowers

Zoe looked at the card that was set beside the flowers and read it out loud.

"If matt makes you happy, max x" said the note

"Oh my god" said zoe "he thought I was kissing matt"

Zoe looked at the flowers and then opened the door to let Tess and Charlie in.

"Wow" said Tess as she entered Zoe's house


	37. love

Zoe showed Tess and Charlie upstairs and let them chose their bedrooms, 10 minutes later Tess and Charlie walked out of their rooms and down the stair case and into the kitchen where zoe was putting the flowers max had left her in a vase, zoe placed the card on the fridge after she had read it over and over again.

"This is amazing" said Charlie to Zoe

Zoe smiled and poured them all a glass of wine, and then she looked at her watch and realized that it was only 8 o'clock.

Zoe turned around to Tess and Charlie again only to find them looking at a picture on the wall, it was of her and nick the day they got engaged.

"Zoe I haven't seen this picture in a while" said Tess to Zoe

"I know" said zoe "it was taken the day we got engaged"

Charlie and Tess smiled at Zoe realizing that she missed nick, she did love him and that love would never go away but Tess and Charlie knew that she missed him as a friend.

"So are you going to let me see this so called music room" said Tess trying to keep Zoe's mind off the many men which were now in her past.

"Yea" said Zoe smiling

Tess followed Zoe up to the music room and Charlie followed too as he wanted to see what all the fuss was about.

Zoe led Tess and Charlie into a room that had seats in it and a dance floor in the middle, Tess noticed that there were pictures of Zoe from her singing days around the walls.

"So Linda knew then" said Tess

"Yes, how did you know?" said Zoe

"Well you can't go into this room and not notice" said Tess

Zoe smiled and saw Charlie at the other side of the room, he was looking at all the trophies Zoe had won.

"Zoe you have quite a collection" said Charlie

"Yea" said Zoe

Zoe sat down and looked at her phone as max's number flashed up on the screen, zoe answered the phone forgetting that when she answered her phone in the room it went onto the TV screen and onto loud speaker, so Charlie and Tess turned around and watched as max's name was on the screen.

"Zoe" said max

"Max" said Zoe

"Are you ok?" said Max who by the sound of his voice was obviously worried "Robyn told me about matt"

"Calm down" said Zoe to max

Zoe smiled and looked around at Tess and Charlie who had their hand over their mouths trying to keep the laughter in.

"In fine" said Zoe

"Are you on your own" said max as he could hear some laughter

"No Tess and Charlie are here and listening to this conversation so be careful" said Zoe laughing

Tess, Charlie and max laughed too

"Don't worry" said max "I won't make a love declaration"

Zoe, max, Tess and Charlie laughed, and max said his goodbye and hung up.


	38. breakfast

**I will probably be able to put another chapter up tonight but I have been very busy with exams and revising, but please still review as I love reading your comments****J**

The next morning Zoe awoke to a large banging noise coming from the door, Zoe slowly got up as the banging on the door became more and more frequent.

Zoe stood up, looked in the mirror and then looked at Tess and Charlie who were still sleeping, none of them had actually gone to bed last night as they had just stayed up talking and feel asleep one by one at around 3 in the morning, and to zoe's surprise it was a much better night than going out to a night club.

As zoe walked down stairs and along her long hallway she straightened her dress out so that she would at least look presentable but at this stage zoe didn't care as the person at the door's banging was getting louder and louder and it got to the point where zoe just wanted to punch them cause as everyone knows zoe is totally a morning person.

Zoe opened the door and was surprised to see max who was holding 2 plastic bags and smiling as he always done around Zoe.

"You look rough" said max stepping inside Zoe's house

"Good morning to you too" said Zoe walking down her long hallway and into her kitchen

Max followed her and set the 2 plastic bags down on Zoe's breakfast bar.

"What's all this?" said Zoe sitting down on a stool at her breakfast bar

"Breakfast" said max "my speciality"

Zoe laughed until she looked at maxis face which was deadly serious

"Seriously?" said Zoe

Max just rolled his eyes and looked at Zoe gain then he realised that Charlie and Tess weren't there

"So where is Tess and Charlie" said max leaning over so that he was close to Zoe

"Lying up in the music room" said Zoe rubbing the back of her neck

"You mean your night club" said max smiling

"It's not a night club" said Zoe smiling back

"It so is" said max "the only reason you don't call it that is because you don't want anyone to realise how much of a party animal you are"

"True" said Zoe who had to admit that max was right

"I am guessing that you 3 didn't get much sleep last night" said max razing his eyebrows

"No, not really because we all feel asleep in the nightclub, as you call it" said Zoe smiling at max

Zoe stood up and went to look at herself in the mirror realising that she most looks rough

"God" said Zoe "I look dead"

"No you look beautiful" said max "as always"

Zoe smiled and tried to hide it but it was too late and max had already saw and decided that this would be the time he would call her on it.

"Is that a smile I see Dr Hanna" said max smiling

Zoe smiled again and tried to change the subject

"So what are you making for breakfast" said Zoe walking over to max

"Don't change the subject" said max who knew full well what Zoe was doing

"Was that a smile I saw?" said max repeating the question

"Maybe" said Zoe leaning on the breakfast bar beside max


	39. falling

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter, this is the last update of the night so please review****J**

Zoe and max smiled at each other, max was hoping that Zoe actually liked him and Zoe was hoping that max would drop the subject.

"So are Tess and Charlie still asleep then" said max smiling

"Why?" said Zoe moving closer to max and smiling

"How loud are the speakers in the room?" said max with a cheeky smiling on his face

"Loud" said Zoe raising her eyebrows

"Come on" said max taking Zoe by the hand and dragging her upstairs to where Tess and Charlie were sleeping

Max was the first person in the room and burst out laughing when he saw Tess and Charlie, Zoe walked in behind him and soon realised what he was laughing at as she saw Tess and Charlie fast asleep on the sofa with their arms around each other, Zoe started laughing to.

Max got his phone out and took a picture, when a text came through to max's phone him and zoe watched as Tess and Charlie slowly woke up, max was still smiling wondering what would happen when they saw each other in their arms, but zoe pulled max out of the room so it would look like they had never been in and like they hadn't saw a thing.

Max started laughing then Zoe looked at him realising how stupid they looked, standing outside a door waiting for Tess and Charlie to get up.

"Shhh" said Zoe who was the only person out of the 2 who seemed to be aware that Charlie and Tess where only a couple of metres away.

"Zoe it's your house" said max louder than he should have

"Zoe?" said Tess

Zoe flashed max a look before walking into the room alone.

"You 2 ok?" said Zoe smiling and raising her eyebrows

"Yes fine" said Tess

"Why wouldn't we be?" said Charlie who was standing beside Tess

"Em maybe because we have all just slept on a sofa which is not the comfiest" said Zoe who was trying to think of an excuse for asking the question

Zoe could hear max laughing outside the door but luckily Charlie and Tess didn't notice

"Good night's sleep, was it?" said Zoe putting her hands on her hips and raising her eyebrows slightly

Charlie and Tess looked at each other then back at zoe, at that moment max couldn't hold his laughter in anymore and he near fell on the floor laughing his head off and of Couse zoe, Tess and Charlie had heard him.

"Is that max?" said Tess to Zoe smiling

"Yea he came to make us breakfast" said Zoe

"Oh" said Tess

Tess and Charlie walked down stairs passing max on their way, and then Zoe walked out to max and playfully hit him.

"Good night's sleep was it?" said max laughing his head off

"Very funny" said Zoe sarcastically

"Zoe, you were basically asking them if they slept together" said max dying the tears from his eyes

"No I wasn't" said Zoe who was trying to convince herself more than max

"Really?" said max

"Ok, maybe I was" said zoe smiling and finally laughing with max "but they would never do that, they are just friends"

"Like us?" said max looking a reaction from zoe

Zoe never answered and her and max walked down the stairs laughing and walked into the kitchen where they were shot looks by Tess and Charlie.

"So what was all that about" said Charlie

"All what about?" said Zoe

"Upstairs" said Tess

"The laughing" said Charlie

"Oh that" said Zoe smiling at max

"Zoe nearly fell down the stairs" said max from the top of his head

"And I suppose you caught her?" said Tess looking at max

"Yea" said max "something like that"


	40. burning

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter please review this one as well and then I can maybe get another chapter up tonight :)**

Zoe, Tess and Charlie sat down as max made them breakfast.

"Are you sure that you are not just making breakfast so that you can use my kitchen" said Zoe

Max smiled as this was true, he had always wanted to cook in Zoe's kitchen as everything seemed as easy as for most things you only had a button to press.

"Maybe" said max "but are you complaining?"

"Definitely not" said Zoe turning around to Charlie and Tess smiling

At that minute max got his phone out and decided to send the photo that he had taken earlier of Tess and Charlie together sleeping even though he knew that zoe didn't have a clue that it had been taken in the first place.

Zoe felt her phone vibrate and looked at the image max had just sent her.

"Max" said Zoe standing up staring at her phone "that is so inappropriate"

Tess and Charlie just laughed slightly before placing their hand over their mouths to try and stop themselves from laughing out loud.

Max laughed as Zoe walked over to him, she was not impressed with him.

"Who all have you sent this too?" said Zoe taking max's phone

"Oh em just you and Louise" said max in almost a whisper

"Louise" said Zoe louder than she was supposed to

"Louise, the biggest gossiper in the ED" said Zoe

Max and zoe started play fighting as max tried to get his phone back but as he knew zoe wasn't going to give up anytime soon as she always got her way eventually.

"Guys" said Charlie

"I smell burning" said Tess who said exactly what Charlie was thinking

Max immediately let Zoe go and looked at the food, Zoe took the opportunity to sit down again with max's phone in her hand, and she was just about to look at the message max had sent louse when max snatched his phone off her.

"Oi" said Zoe as her eyes followed max around the table

"It's my phone" said max

Zoe rolled her eyes as for once she hadn't got her own way.

Tess, Charlie, Zoe and max ate breakfast before going up to get changed which meant that Zoe had to leave max down stairs alone, which she wasn't so sure of.

"Don't touch anything" said Zoe who was half way up the stairs

"Why, don't you trust me?" said max raising his eyebrows

"No" said Zoe sharply before continuing to walk up the stairs


	41. grave

**This is the last chapter of the night so please leave a review****J**

Zoe came down stairs fully dressed, she was ready to go to work and was dressed in a tight black pencil skirt, a pair of black heels and a pink blouse, zoe sighed when she looked at herself in the mirror and added her lipstick, zoe suddenly remembered that max was still there when she saw him smiling at her through the mirror refection.

"What" said Zoe to max as she added to the makeup she already had on

"Nothing" said max smiling and turning around

Tess and Charlie were smiling as they walked down the stairs, Zoe looked at max who smiled at her then turned his attention back to Tess and Charlie.

"So what have you 2 been up to?" said max looking at Zoe

Zoe rolled her eyes and put some blusher on, well she did until she heard Tess and Charlie's answer.

"We have just been looking around zoe's house" said Tess smiling

Zoe shot around like a bullet as she knew by their reactions that they had found something but Zoe was interested to find out what it was.

"So, what did you find" said max smiling at Zoe

"Nothing really" said Tess smiling "just an old diary"

Max laughed and snatched the diary off Tess.

"No way" said max looking through it, his eyes widening with every flick of a page

"Sriaffa?" said max looking at Tess and Charlie "what does that mean"

"I don't know?" said Tess smiling "why don't we ask zoe"

Zoe opened her mouth like she was going to tell them but then closed it again rubbing in her lipstick, Zoe then looked at the ground then back up at Tess, Charlie and max again.

"I wrote that when I was in college" said Zoe turning back to the mirror

"So you can't remember?" said Charlie

"No, I can remember but I am just not telling you" said Zoe

"Give us a clue" said max as he watched Zoe check her phone

"ok" said zoe who sat and thought a minute before speaking again "Tess you have had one, Charlie you have probably had one too and max I know enough about you to guess that you have probably had a lode"

Zoe looked at Tess, Charlie and max and laughed as they now looked even more confused than when they started but zoe knew that it was very unlikely that they would guess correctly and even if any of them did they would never tell the others cause it's something that they may want to take to the grave with them, especially Tess.


	42. affairs

**Thanks for all your lovely review, please leave another for this chapter****J**

Zoe walked upstairs to pick a bag and 15 minutes later when she came down Tess, Charlie and max were sat at the table with a pen and paper trying to figure out what sriaffa means.

Zoe smiled when she saw them and then heard a knock on the door which she was hoping and preying wasn't matt.

Zoe opened the door and checked her phone just before she looked up, when she did she had the surprise of her life, Linda was standing there.

Linda and Zoe screamed before hugging each other, max, Tess and Charlie ran down the hall hearing them scream and they saw Zoe and Linda hugging each other.

"Come in" said Zoe to Linda

Linda walked in and hugged Tess and Charlie and then looked at max, she knew exactly who he was as Zoe had talked about him when she had been on the phone to Linda, a couple of days ago.

"You must be max" said Linda "zoe has told me a lot about you"

"Oh has she" said max looking at Zoe

"Shut up" said Zoe as she walked past max, she knew that he loving that she had talked to Linda about him

They all walked into Zoe's kitchen and Linda saw the notebook on the table.

"We need your help" said Tess to Linda as she, Charlie and max sat back down at the table which had Zoe's dairy on it

Linda looked at zoe who was shaking her head trying to stop Linda from going over as zoe knew that Linda would know what her diary says, but it was too late as Linda walked over and looked at the diary max was holding.

"Now Tess has had one, Charlie had probably had one and Zoe says that it's likely that I have had one" said max to Linda

"More than likely" added Zoe who was still standing beside the kitchen units

"Wait a minute" said max "you haven't told me if you have had one"

"You don't know what it is so it would hardly matter" said Zoe folding her arms

"Just out of interest" said max smiling at Zoe

"Yes, I have had one" said Zoe turning around and smiling

"A threesome?" said max smiling

"No" said Tess, Charlie and Zoe at the same time

Max and Linda laughed and max turned around while Linda looked at the diary

"Oh that's easy" said Linda "it's written backwards, zoe used to do it when writing her diary in college"

Tess, Charlie and max looked at zoe then back at Linda who was writing what it said out on a piece of paper.

"Easy, it says affairs" said Linda "and I bet you if I jumble these words down here they spell out the names of everyone Zoe has had an affair with, she always adds to them as different men come along"

Max was the only one surprised about this as Tess, Linda and Charlie had heard it all before

"Look Sean Anderson" said Linda "and nick Jordan"

"Nick Jordan?" said Tess

"I slept with him the day I got engaged to matt" said Zoe in almost a whisper while sipping the large coffee in her hand

Tess wasn't surprised as she knew that back then nick and Zoe were unseparatable.


	43. charlie and tess?

**Thanks for all your reviews, please keep leaving them****J**

**And just to let you know that I am planning for max and Zoe to get together in the next couple of chapters! :)**

"Wait a minute" said max who interrupted Tess, Charlie, Linda and Zoe laughing "Zoe you really think that I would ever have an affair"

Zoe smiled and put her hands on her hips raising her eyebrows at max

"Ok, maybe I have" said max

Zoe laughed and max smiled

"But, in my defence" said max

"Your defence" said Zoe laughing

"It only happened once" said max smiling

Zoe raised her eyebrows at max knowing full well that he was lying

"Ok, maybe twice" said max laughing

Tess joined in laughing but took a chance by going up and standing beside Zoe.

"Thanks very much" whispered Tess to Zoe sarcastically

"I didn't know that you were going to guess" whispered Zoe back

Zoe knew that she shouldn't have mentioned Tess having an affair as she knew that Tess would want to take what happened with her and fletch to the grave but zoe was that sure that max, Tess and Charlie would never guess that it had just slipped out of her mouth but what she hoped now was that nobody would catch on and that most importantly nobody would ask any questions if they did.

"Right I am going upstairs to change these heels" said Zoe walking upstairs

Everyone sat in silence for a minute before Linda spoke

"Right you coming" said Linda walking towards the stairs

"Where too?" said max

"Look around zoe's house" said Linda as if it was obvious

"I'm up for that" said Tess who wanted to get revenge on Zoe for mentioning her affair

They all walked upstairs and came to 5 doors

"Come on" said max showing them into Zoe's bedroom

They were all stood at the door wondering why max had shown them in there.

"Why are we in here exactly" said Charlie

"Cause zoe has the comfiest bed" said max who immediately jumped on Zoe's water bed

Charlie, Tess and Linda laughed slightly before max realised what he had said.

"And how would you know?" said Linda

"Long story" said max smiling, but if he was being honest it was true

"Do I really want to ask?" said Tess who instantly shook her head "no I don't want to ask"

"No" said max smiling and getting off Zoe's bed "but it was something like this"

Max walked over to Linda, took his phone out of his pocket and showed her the picture of Tess and Charlie.

"No way" said Linda smiling up at max

"It was taken this morning" said max

"What" said Charlie who took max's phone off him

Tess looked over Charlie's shoulder and saw the photo but unknown to anyone Tess and Charlie would often wake up this way, they were more than friends but not in a romantic way, they acted more like brother and sister.

Charlie quickly deleted the picture knowing that max would probably show it to the ED staff that would get ideas inside their head, max saw that Charlie had deleted the picture but just smiled knowing that he had also sent Louise and Zoe the picture.

"What" said Charlie as he passed the phone back to max?

"Louise and zoe have a copy too" said max smiling


	44. diamond ring

Charlie ran around after max, he was going to kill him, Tess was the mature one who just stood beside Linda watching them.

Max walked out and ran up another set of stairs which lead to a room, max could hear Charlie running up behind him so max slipped into the room and locked the door.

When max turned around he had the surprise of his life, he was in Zoe's dressing room which was full of what looked like millions of shoes, dresses and accessories.

Max noticed that there was a dressing table in the middle so he walked over to it and glanced at the ground where something caught his eye, it sparkled in the sunlight that filled the room so max bent down and picked it up.

Max looked at what was in his hand, it was what looked like an engagement ring and a very expensive one too, max wouldn't have been surprised if it was a real diamond.

Max smiled at the ring before looking at the inscription on the inside of it.

"Nick & zoe, forever and always"

Max opened his mouth, he wasn't shocked that zoe had kept the engagement ring cause after all what was she supposed to do with it but what he was shocked by was how nick could love zoe and then throw everything away just because she can't have kids, did kids really mean that much to him?

Noel had told max the nick and zoe story on his first day in the ED and it was a story that max was not likely to ever forget, he had remembered thinking about how hurt zoe mush have been the whole way through noel telling him the story, noel had told him about zoe lying but after the way noel described nick Jordan max didn't really care about it as he knew that zoe only lied to make nick happy.

Max set the ring down on Zoe's dressing table and then heard footsteps on the hard wooden floor in the room, Zoe looked at max and near jumped out of her skin.

"God you scared me" said Zoe who was putting her heels on

Max smiled at Zoe who was multitasking but noticed that Zoe's eyes were drawn to the diamond ring that was set on her dressing table.

"What's that" said Zoe pointing to it

"oh I just found it on the floor" said max who didn't want to tell zoe that he had read it, cause the one thing that she didn't need to do was dwell on her past.

"I thought I threw that away" said Zoe who had suddenly recognised the ring as the engagement ring nick had given her

Max's smile faded as he hated to think that Zoe was blaming herself for what happened between her and nick.

"It won't help you throwing away things that remind you of him" said max to Zoe who immediately looked up

Max knew enough about Zoe to know that's how she deals with things by trying to throw away anything that reminds her of the past.

"Remind me of who?" said Zoe who was think about the one word that she hoped max wouldn't say, nick

"Nick" said max in almost a whisper


	45. cigerette

**I am only really getting one review per chapter so thank you to that person and please everybody keep reviewing****J**

**PS: sorry if this is a bit of a cliff-hanger**

"I was over nick a long time ago" said Zoe who was fixing her shoe straps

"I know that" said max as if it was obvious "it's just I don't think you have ever got over what he done to you"

"He didn't do anything to me" said Zoe who looked up at max before looking at the ground again "I was the one that lied to him"

"I am just saying because I care" said max

A smile escaped Zoe's lips and she had finally fastened the shoes and had moved onto her dress.

"Zip me up, would you?" said Zoe who was trying to avoid what max had said to max who was stood there smiling at her.

"Sure" said max walking over to where Zoe was

Zoe turned around as max zipped up her dress all lough he still didn't understand why she had to change her whole outfit again, suddenly they heard sniggers coming from behind them, max finished zipping zoe's dress up and they turned around.

"What are you doing in my dressing room?" said Zoe looking at Linda, Charlie and Tess who stood in front of her

"What's max doing in here" said Tess

"I need a fag" said Zoe who walked downstairs and out into her back garden, max followed her and popped around the corner just like he would normally do at the ED.

"Are you ok" said max

"Yes" said Zoe who leaned against the wall and lit her cigarette

"Come here" said max opening his arms

Max was surprised when Zoe actually walked over to him and hugged him, maybe that's just what she needed, someone to hold her and to know that she is cared about.

"You do know I'm sorry" whispered max into Zoe's ear

Zoe broke apart from the hug and looked at max.

"For what?" said Zoe raising her eyebrows

"When I walked out of the pub I saw you and matt but just thought that you and him were back together so I walked on" said max "if I would have known….."

"You would have killed him" said Zoe finishing max's sentence

"Probably" said max truthfully "I just got so angry when I saw you two together"

"Angry?" said Zoe turning around facing max

"Why would you be angry" said Zoe, a smile escaping her lips

"Because, because" said max who was not sure if he was able to say it

Stood before him was the woman he had fallen for and yet they had only known each other for 6 days, 6 wonderful days where max and zoe have been happy in each other's company and 2 of those 6 days were spend at zoe's house having a laugh and trying to cheer his boss up and one of his best friends up.

"Cause zoe I think I have fallen for you" said max who had decided just to tell Zoe what he really thought was happening to him

"Wha what?" said Zoe as the smile on her face suddenly faded


	46. kiss me

**Thanks for all your reviews and sorry for the cliffhanger last night but here is the next chapter****J**

**This will probably be the last chapter tonight because I am away at weekends but I will write chapters and upload them when I get Wi-Fi.**

**PS: sorry that this is a bit of a cliffhanger!**

Max now wished that he hadn't said a word to Zoe about his feelings but at the same time he needed to tell someone and he knew that nobody could be trusted with a secret so I guess Zoe had to find out sometime.

Zoe looked at max with a blank expression on her face, she stood in front of him and let her smoked cigarette fall to the ground where it went out.

She was happy that max felt the same way as she did but at the same time she was wondering if this was just another one of his immature games that Robyn had told her that he regularly played on women to get them into his bed.

Zoe opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out, did he really like her? was he just playing with her? Or was he actually serious and he had fallen for his boss.

Zoe's face was still blank and max was wondering whether he should try to salvage the friendship they had left by telling her that it didn't matter and that he was just being silly cause after all nobody would ever believe that a doctor and porter could actually like each other because it would be a pretty unlikely situation.

Suddenly zoe had a funny felling in her tummy as max started to speak again, a smile crept onto her face but before it had fully appeared it faded as zoe realised that max was trying to salvage what he thought was the remainder of their close friendship and ease the awkwardness of the conversation with his charm as he was in everything's going to be ok mode.

"Zoe, I am just being silly cause after all who would think that…" said max who was immediately cut off

Zoe knew what she wanted and figured out that a life with no risks was no fun so she decided to go for it and she stopped max before he had tried to say that it was stupid, a doctor and a porter.

"Shhh" said Zoe

Max was silenced as soon as Zoe placed her finger on his lips which he was confused about because not only had nobody ever been able to make him stay that quiet before but a woman had never had this effect on him before, it was like being a school boy again.

Zoe smiled at max and lent down and kissed him, she put her arms around his neck and he put his arms securely around her waist trying to ensure her that he would not let her go, they only broke apart when they heard the door opening.

Max whiped the lipstick off his face and watched as Tess came around the corner, she looked confused and looked at Zoe.

"What?" said Zoe


	47. issues

Zoe looked at tess before making her way down the hall to her front door, max followed her knowing that something wasnt quite right.

Zoe slowly opened the door to reveal a man who turned around and smiled looking her up and down, the man hugged her and then looked at her once more.

"you never told me that my little girl lived in a place like this" said the man who was clearly zoe's dad

"why are you here" said zoe firmly

"cause I wanted to see you, why else would I be here" said zoe's dad

"oh let me see" said zoe "because you have found out that I have money, a good job and a big house?"

"zo, I'm not like that anymore" said zoe's dad

"just get lost" said zoe looking at the ground and shaking her head

"I just want to be part of your life" said zoe's dad "meet a husband, kids?"

At that point zoe just slamed the door in his face and turned around to see tess, linda, charlie and max looking at her wondering why she hadnt give her father a chance but only zoe knew what he was like, he had abandoned her when she was nine, left her with her mother and only ever come back when he was looking money from her mother of grandmother for drugs or alcohol, he would do anything to get then even kidnap his own daughter so that her mum would pay up.

Max looked at zoe and could see her hands shaking, like she was scared, worried or nervous.

"zoe?" said max with concern in his voice

Zoe didnt say anything and just lifted her phone out of her bag, checking the time.

"crap, we were supposed to be in work 10 minutes ago" said zoe

"zoe you cant go into work today after last night and its your mothers funeral tomarow" said tess

Zoe watched linda look at the ground as she didnt know about zoe's mother and felt awkward, zoe hated people feeling sorry for her and this proved that they did and seeing matt was just going to make things 10 times worse.

"I wouldnt give matt the satisfaction" said Zoe

"I will look after her" said max

"I don't need looking after" said Zoe

"like you didn't when the ED found out about your stardom" said max

"that was different" said Zoe

"how?" said Max

Zoe smiled as max always challenged her and never just agreed with what she was saying.

"right I'm away" said tess walking out the door

Zoe's dad was gone much to the relief of zoe.

"right I'm away too" said charlie "see you at the ED"

"yea" said zoe


	48. buzzing

Zoe grabbed her bag and looked at linda and max who were standing togeather

"right you 2 coming" said Zoe who knew that linda would want to come to the ED with her and max

"you aren't seriously going, are you?" said linda

"well I am not letting connie run the ED for a day" said zoe

"ok" said linda "let me just get my bag"

As soon as linda was out of sight max and zoe looked at each other

"we need to talk" said zoe to max

Max hated those 4 words as he always knew that they ment something bad, could him and zoe be over before they even started?

"ok, but later" said max

"ok" said zoe just as linda walked back over

"are you 2 ok?" said linda looking between max and zoe

"yea" said max and zoe at the sametime

Linda walked on and zoe, max and her got into zoe's car. About half way to the hospital linda noticed max, he was smiling and typing on his phone then hit send and the lock button on his phone but at the sametime zoe's phone vibrated inside her bag and even zoe knew that it was max but she just rolled her eyes and drove into the hospital and into her usual parking space.

Zoe got out of her car and so did max and linda.

Max and linda were walking behind zoe when she suddenly stopped, max looked infront of her and saw matt standing in zoe's smoking space waiting for her, before zoe could say anything max was over there and punched matt which made him fall to the ground then he lifted matts face up so that it was level with his.

"and if I ever see you even look at zoe again, you wont be so lucky" said max to matt

Zoe looked at the ground as a smile crept onto her face as finally she had someone that not only liked her and wanted to be with her but someone who would stick up for her and protect her.

Zoe stopped and looked at matt before walking into the ED behind max who's fists had blood on them, she walked to the desk and up to noel.

"any post" said Zoe

"all on your desk" said louise

"I never knew you were going to be in today" said noel

Louse immediately turned around and rolled her eyes at noel as she had purposely told him not to say anything to zoe about her taking a day off or anything else to do with matt or her mother.

"well Dr strong wont be bothering me anymore, hopefully" said Zoe


	49. lipstick

Zoe turned around to max who was being questioned by robyn.

"what happened to you" said robyn

"nothing" said max who didn't want his sister knowing anything about what had just happened

"come on max I will get you cleaned up" said zoe to max

"no I can do that" said robyn as she wanted to find out more

"well I kinda need to talk to zoe" said max

Robyn couldn't argue so she just let max and zoe walk into cubical 4

"so are we going to talk now" said max

Zoe could see that max was expecting something bad but she smiled and laughed slightly.

"what" said max smiling

"your expecting something bad, aren't you" said zoe who began to take the blood off maxs hands

"well what else would I me expecting?" said Max

Zoe suddenly kissed max and placed her arms around his neck just like she had done before, max smiled and kissed her back, zoe pulled away when she heard voiced and someone entering the cubical beside them.

"thank you" said zoe

"what for?" said Max who couldn't stop smiling

"for punching matt for me" said zoe

"no problem" said max "anytime"

Zoe smiled and laughed slightly before handing max a tissue.

"whats this for?" said Max

Zoe didn't say anything she just took a mirror out of her pocket and showed max the lipstick that was on his lips

"oh lipstick" said max rubbing it off

"shhh" said zoe who pointed to the cubical that was occupied beside them

"yea probably from that nurse upstairs" said max who was obviously lying

Zoe just smiled and shook her head as max was trying desperately to cover for them.

"pinks your colour" said zoe smiling "this girl you are trying to pull must have good taste"

"oh I am not trying to pull her and she does have excellent taste" said max smiling

"oh I must do a blood test" said zoe "because if you are not trying to pull anyone then there must be something wrong with you"

"I'm not that bad" said max smiling and laughing slightly

"aren't you" said Zoe

"that was in the past" said max

"yea the past 24 hours" said Zoe laughing


	50. age is just a number

"You see this girl she has turned by life upside down" said max smiling

Zoe smiled back and then looked at the ground where she could see about 10 people's shoes standing all huddled together in the cubical next to them, it was obviously the staff listening in.

Zoe tapped max's shoulder and pointed to the floor in the cubical next to them, max smiled but could see that Zoe was freaking out so she tapped her shoulder to get her attention and then signaled her to carry on the conversation so that the staff listening wouldn't get suspicious.

"So, do I know her?" said Zoe

"No" said max calmly

"So what's her name?" said Zoe who was hoping that max wasn't going to say Hannah like her surname

"Sofia" said max

"Let me guess blond?" said Zoe trying to have a bit of fun with max

"You have got me all wrong" said max

"Ah, brunette" said Zoe smiling

"Blondes aren't my type" said max smiling

"Age?" said Zoe laughing

"You're nosy" said max

"No I am not" said Zoe

"You jealous?" said Max smiling

"Please, you are young enough to be my son" said Zoe laugh in slightly

"Now that is an over exaggeration " said max laughing

"Only slightly" said Zoe smiling

"Let me guess your age?" said Max

"Don't you even dare" said Zoe

"30?" said Max

"What planet are you on?" said Zoe laughing

"Plant earth" said max "like everyone else"

"Well nobody else thinks I am thirty" said Zoe finishing max's hands and sitting down on the bed beside him

"They do" said max

"Yea when?" said Zoe "10 years ago?"

"You're not forty are you" said max looking at zoe

Zoe smiled but didn't answer

"I know" said max "it will tell me on Wikipedia"

"No" said Zoe

Before Zoe could grab him, max had jumped off the bed, opened the curtain and ran towards reception where he was going to get noel to look up Zoe on Wikipedia as he knew that there would be something about her on there.

"Max" said Zoe

Max just smiled and ran on as Zoe looked at the bottom of the curtain and noticed that the group of staff that was eavesdropping had now disappeared.


	51. the age

**Sorry this is short but I wanted to give you something, so please R&R**

Zoe sighed as she reached reception, she looked at her hands which were shaking but the strange thing was that she didn't know why, cause after all max knew that zoe was older than him but zoe hated the thought of him finding out exactly how many years there are between them.

Max took Zoe's shaking hand and looked at her pale face.

"You are ok, aren't you?" said max

Zoe faked smiled and nodded but never thought that the next two words noel was about to say would bring her such joy.

"Networks down" said noel

Zoe smiled and max noticed that her hands had suddenly stopped shaking so now he knew what the problem was.

"Age is just a number" whispered max into Zoe's ear

Zoe smiled and Tess noticed this.

"What's going on here?" said Tess looking between max and Zoe

"I am finding out zoe's age" said max smiling

"I don't think people our generation like anyone knowing that" said Tess smiling and pointing at herself and zoe

She was obviously joking as there was a large age gap between her and Zoe but max suddenly let go of Zoe's hand in shock and Zoe just smiled as decided to leave them even more confused by walking with Tess to her office.

But unknown to Zoe, Tess had a plan and a pretty good one too.


	52. more like 10?

**Just to let you know that most of the information about Wikipedia in this chapter is probably not true but this is fanfiction after all so please R&R anyway****J**

Zoe smiled as she followed Tess into her office, Tess sat at the end of her desk and smiled as Zoe slowly closed the door behind herself.

"What" said Zoe smiling as she saw the look she was getting from Tess

"Since when were you worried about your age" said Tess

"I don't" said Zoe denying what Tess knew was true

"I saw the look you gave max when he said about your age" said Tess "I'm the one who should be worried about my age, you look young for your age"

"Thanks" said Zoe to the cement, sarcastically

"Well if you're really that bothered" said Tess going onto the internet on her computer

"What?" said Zoe who looked as google appeared on Tess's computer "the networks down?"

"Me and Charlie are a different network" said Tess simply

"And you know, how?" said Zoe with one hand on her hip

"Don't ask" replied Tess smiling

Zoe rolled her eyes and watched as Tess searched her name, Wikipedia was the 4th option to come up and Tess quickly clicked on it.

"What are you doing" said Zoe

"Changing your age" said Tess as if It was obvious "year, two younger?"

"More like ten" said Zoe who sat down in front of Tess as she liked the idea

"Zoe?" said Tess who was still looking for an answer

"What about I make myself older" said Zoe smiling

"What?" said Tess who like anyone would be, was confused "you want to make someone think you are younger but want to make yourself older?"

"I don't mean by a year or so I mean by about 10 years or more" said Zoe smiling

"You want to be 47?" said Tess

"Yea" said Zoe

"Zoe, you won't be saying that when you get to that age" guaranteed Tess

"I mean just for a bit of fun" said Zoe smiling

"How can being 47 be fun?" said Tess who wasn't quiet following Zoe

"Too see noel and max's faces" said Zoe with her hands in the air

"so what do you want to be?" said Tess who was warming to the idea "45, 46?""

"48?" said Zoe casually

"Zoe, you don't look 38 never mind 48" said Tess in shock

"Ok, 47" said Zoe as if she had made a drastic change

Tess rolled her eyes before typing in the age and hitting save, zoe watched her as she walked over and flicked a switch on the wall which zoe could see through the window, immediately lit noels computer screen up.

"Crafty?" said Zoe smiling as she walked to the door

"It's the only thing that I and Charlie can do to get him off Facebook" said Tess laughing as Zoe left.


	53. EHarmony

**Can't believe I have reached chapter 53 of my zax fanfic so thanks to everyone who has reviewed and read and I hope that you are happy to know that I already have an idea of where this fanfic is going and it won't be ending anytime soon****J**

**So please R&R**

Zoe stood outside Tess and Charlie's office door for a few minutes looking through the report Charlie had given her until she heard max and noel gasp.

Zoe smiled when she looked across the ED and saw max and noel behind reception gasping at the computer screen, at that moment zoe knew that Tess plan had worked but unknown to Tess this was actually a test for max as him and zoe weren't even together and they had only kissed so zoe wanted to test him and see if he was a player and see if he still wanted her even though she was supposedly 47.

Max and noel were still looking at the computer screen and max realised why zoe didn't want her age known as she looked no where near it, max looked up and scanned the ED hoping that zoe was still in the office with Tess and that she hadn't seen his and noels reaction to the number that appeared in front of them.

Max stopped when he saw zoe in all her beauty standing outside Tess and Charlie's office door looking straight at him with a surprising smile on her face but perhaps she was relieved that max finally knew her age.

Zoe slowly walked towards max, her smile got bigger with every step she took, when she reached him she stood at the reception desk looking at the back of Noels computer, she knew fine rightly what it displayed but would never let onto max.

"Something wrong?" said Zoe as she flicked over a page in the report Charlie had given her and signed it showing that it was now read

"yes, I mean no" said noel quickly glancing at max hoping that he would not dig them further into the hole he had created

"Really" said Zoe smiling and continuing flicking thew the pages in front of her

"You look shocked" said Zoe glancing up, chewing on the lid of her pen

"Em no" said max instantly

Zoe laughed slightly as she couldn't hold it in anymore

"So if I turn the computer around it won't display the number 47" said Zoe narrowing her eyes and pointing with her pen

"No" said max who put his hand down moving the mouse around to try and close the page as he realised that noel was still completely frozen

Zoe set the pen and paper down and slowly walked around the desk and was amazed at what she saw displayed on the computer screen.

Max looked down too and was amazed, he had accidentally clicked a side ad while trying to close the page and was now on an internet dating site, eHarmony.

Zoe looked and noel and raised her eyebrows hoping that it was him making an account not max.

When zoe got no answer from noel she looked at max who burst out laughing at the whole situation, zoe finally joined in and her and max were in fits of laughter at noel even though max knew it was a mistake he was still finding it very funny.

"Well good luck" said Zoe picking up her report and walking off to her office which was still occupied by Connie.


	54. my father age

**Here it is chapter 54, sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days but I have 10 open casualty fanfics, please R&R and tell me what you think of the story as it develops****J**

3 hours had passed since zoe and Tess had played the trick on max and noel and not only had they told everyone in the hospital abut zoe's so called age, they also didn't have a clue that zoe might have changed her age on the website.

Zoe was starting to regret what her and Tess had did as most of the 3 hours had been spend hiding from 50-60 year olds doctors who had started flirting with her and making sure they were in the ED as much as possible, zoe just hoped that Charlie wasn't next but she knew him very well and knew that this would be unlikely.

Zoe had finished all her paperwork so she walked outside and into the reception area hoping that none of the older doctors would be around.

"Ah Dr Hanna" said noel

"Shhh" said Zoe who was trying to cover her face with a file she had in her hand

"What?" said noel to Zoe in a whisper

"All the doctors of the older generation are running after me" said Zoe in a soft but serious voice

Zoe heard someone laugh so she turned around and saw max standing there sipping on a coffee he had in his hand.

"It is not funny" said Zoe

"Well it kind of is" said noel

Noel lifted a pile of letters and handed them to Zoe

"All for you" said noel smiling

"Shred them" demanded Zoe

"What?" said noel

"There from bloody doctors that are old enough to be my father" said Zoe

"I don't think there are any doctors that age in the hospital" said noel and max laughing

"Very funny" said Zoe "but seriously there men are the same age as my dad"

"But your 47" said max a smile creeping onto his face

"I am not 47" said Zoe sternly pointing to her face"do I look like 47?"

"Well, no" said noel

"Exactly" said Zoe

"Dr Hanna" said a man from behind them

Max and noel smiled at Zoe who turned around to see a man in front of her who must have been about 58

"Would you do me the honour….." said the man who was quickly cut off by Zoe

"Noel, if you don't get the people out of my department in the next 5 minutes you and max are sacked" said Zoe sharply

"But..." said noel

"but nothing I am not being chat up by people who are half dead and I am not 47" said zoe loudly to noel and max


	55. 37

**Sorry ********that I haven't updated this in what feels like so long but as you know I do have 10 open fanfic so it's hard to update them all but every day on twitter I ask people what fanfic they would like me too update and my new zax fanfic's are more popular but please enjoy anyway and R&R****J**

Zoe sighed and walked to her office, lying back on her black chair that sat behind her desk.

There was a knock on the door and Tess walked in, closing the door behind herself and sitting down in front of Zoe taking the opportunity to talk to her as Connie wasn't in the office, for once.

"I found out that are plan didn't go very well" said Tess looking at Zoe

Zoe sighed and rubbed the back of her neck before lying back in her chair.

"Do you know how many people have asked me out today?" said Zoe

"5?" said Tess "10?"

"14" said Zoe leaning over her desk "and the worst thing is that they look like bloody senior citizens"

There was a knock on the door and max entered interrupting Tess and Zoe's conversation which Zoe didn't mind.

"Max" said Zoe sounding happy to see him "what can I do for you?"

"I need to have a chat" said max looking down at the ground with a frown on his face "in private"

"I will leave you too it" said Tess sensing that what max wanted to talk too Zoe about was serious

As soon as Tess closed the door max looked up at Zoe and smiled, Zoe smiled back knowing that max was only pretending to be all serious because Tess was in the room.

Zoe hinted for max to sit down as this was the first time she had got the feeling that she could actually be with him because he respected her wishes and was keeping what had happened private, not even letting his own sister know.

"So" said Zoe smiling up at max "what can I really do for you?"

"Oh….em…I don't know" said max lying back

"Let me guess" said Zoe looking up at the celling "you hiding from noel so that he will have to do your half of the work"

"Ok, you've got me" said max smiling and sitting up slightly

Zoe smiled back knowing that noel was afraid of her because of the way she had acted out in reception and now noel would do anything she said, following it completely with no gossiping along the way.

"I have also come to make it up to you" said max smiling

Zoe raised her eyebrows but smiled as max produced a strong coffee and a bar of Cadburys chocolate.

Zoe took a sip of the coffee and set the chocolate bar to the side ready for later when she had mountains of paperwork too complete.

"So are we ok?" said max smiling "about the whole age situation"

"Yes" said Zoe smiling and nodding

"So I will never ask again?" said max smiling and raising an eyebrow

Zoe gave him a look that answered all his questions, max then stood up and walked towards the door smiling at how simple Zoe could be won over, by a coffee and chocolate.

"So…see you later?" asked max as he opened the door slightly

"Yea" said Zoe smiling and looking up from her computer screen

Max was outside the door and was about too close it until he was stopped by Zoe calling him back.

"By the way, I'm 37" called Zoe too max who immediately smiled


	56. ruins

**Sorry that I can never get time to update but here is the next chapter and sorry it is short but pleases R&R anyway****J**

Max smiled as he walked up the corridors of the ED, he passed Tess and Charlie who didn't comment on his sudden lift of mood.

Tess just walked into Zoe's office and Charlie went back to the office he shares with Tess.

"Someone looks happy" said Tess pointing at the door max had just exited

"Yea" said Zoe "I told him my real age"

"And why would that make him happy" said Tess

Zoe felt like saying "it's because he now knows he isn't dating a woman his mother's age" but something stopped zoe and told her that she knew better than to let one person find out about her and max, whatever they are on their first day together.

"Because I was honest" lied Zoe

"Not because he Fancies you" said Tess casually who hadn't been the only one to notice the chemistry max and Zoe both had

"Me" said Zoe who pointed at herself and also wanted to brush off the comment

"Yes you" said Tess "and you know it and possibly like it"

Zoe laughed slightly but when she finished she couldn't stop a smile escaping her lips and appearing on her face.

"He is with a girl every night" said Zoe shaking her head

"But it doesn't stop you liking him" added Tess much to Zoe's annoyance

"I don't like him" said Zoe "he is a porter and not exactly my usual type"

"But a charming porter who clearly likes you never mind has time for you" added Tess who to be fair was making a good argument

Zoe smiled once more which gave Tess all the information she needed

"You have kissed him haven't you" said Tess after Zoe's smile had died down, this was a sort of test to see if Zoe would once again smile and of course she did

"I knew" it said Tess louder than she was supposed to

"Shhh" said Zoe to Tess putting one finger over her lips

"Sorry" apologised Tess

"Keep your mouth shut" said Zoe doing a zipping action on her lips

"Ok" said Tess throwing her hands in the air as a sort of surrender

"And not even Charlie" said Zoe

"Why" said Tess

"You know what he's like" said Zoe smiling

"I father figure" said Tess "which you have in the past needed"

"But not in this instance" said Zoe making a fair argument as she didn't want anyone or thing to come between her and max, she cared to much about him

"I get what you mean" said Tess "you don't want Charlie warning max"

"Exactly" said Zoe getting back to her work


	57. party

**Enjoy this chapter and I will update tomorrow if I get 3 more reviews****J****and there should be a twist coming soon!**

It was half an hour until Zoe was due to finish her shift so she decided to sneak out for a cigarette.

Max was out there which didn't surprise Zoe one little bit, she slowly walked over to him and whispered in his ear.

"Tess knows"

"What!" said max who jumped before turning round

"She guessed "said zoe calmly

"Oh" said max leaning back against the wall

"Anyway its better she knows" said Zoe "she has known be for years and can see right through me"

"Zoe I have known you for little more than a week and I can see straight threw you" said max smiling

"I am not that predictable" said Zoe smiling

"Really?" said max

"I am not the sort of girl you think I am" said Zoe "I'm not all cosy pyjamas and fluffy slippers"

"I am a lot like you" added Zoe

"No" said max shaking his head "no way"

"Same club, someone new each night" said Zoe

"Very funny" said max who stubbed out his cigarette on the ground

"I'm serious" said Zoe

"Ok" said max "show me"

"Party at mine, 9 o'clock" said Zoe before walking off "don't be late"

"Invite anyone and everyone" added Zoe as she walked into the ED

"Even Tess and Charlie" said max smiling "or are they the mum and dad that come home early to find the place trashed?"

"Don't let them hear you say that" said Zoe smiling

"But don't tell them all the same?" said max

"Yea, they will kill me if they find out that I am to blame for all there hangover nurses" said Zoe

Max smiled to himself before following Zoe inside, he shopped at reception and smiled at Louise and noel

"What are you looking?" said Louise

"Your help, a favour" said max

"Not interested" said Louise

"I just need you to spread something around the ED" said max to noel "it's to go everywhere and anywhere except to Tess and Charlie"

"Can do" said Noels smiling

"Party at zoe's house" said max "9 o'clock sharp"


	58. drugs

**This is only going to be a short chapter because of the amount of fanfic's I have to update but anyway enjoy and please review****J**

Zoe walked through the ED entrance and up to reception wondering had max actually done what he was told to do and spread all that she had told him to around the ED?

"I hear your having a party" said noel smiling at Zoe

"Shhh" said Zoe who pointed to Tess

"Oh, sorry" said noel

"Has Connie been invited?" said Zoe in a hushed voice

"No" said noel "we knew better than that"

"No, correction" butted in Louise "I knew better than that"

Zoe smiled and laughed slightly before mouthing thank you to Louise and noel.

Zoe walked to her office and got glares and smiles from everyone as she went.

When Zoe got into her office she found max lying back on her chair with his feet up on her desk.

"What do I owe the pleasure" said Zoe rolling her eyes and setting down some files she had took from noel

"Just thought I could use the rest after inviting the entire ED to your so called party" said max smiling

"So called party?" said Zoe raising her eyebrows

"Zoe no offence but you're not exactly in your early twenties" said max as he got up

"Thanks for reminding me" said Zoe who once more rolled her eyes "and anyway you're not either"

"How are you going to pull this off?" said max ignoring what Zoe had just said to him

"Well the only reason I stopped going to house parties and switched to night clubs was because apparently you are not allowed to have consumed drugs when you're working in the NHS" said Zoe

"What!" said max "did you just say drugs?"

"Come on max" said Zoe rolling her eyes "you were young, once"

"Please tell me you are joking" said max

"No" said Zoe siting down on her chair which max had now got up from

Max walked towards the door, his eyes were on Zoe the whole time.

"Max if you come to the party I am having tonight you will never forget it" was all Zoe said with a smug smile on her face as she watched max leave the room


	59. party time

**Thanks for everyone who has stuck with this story as I only really update once a week now because of all my open fanfic's, please enjoy and review****J**

It was ten o'clock and max found himself yet again outside zoe's house, but this time it wasn't for the usual reason, it was because of zoe's party, the one that max was so sure she could never pill off, but max was soon to be proven wrong as well as getting an insight into the real Dr zoe Hanna.

Max stood at the bottom of zoe's driveway, he looked up at zoe's house, he could clearly hear the speakers from inside the room blast out the newest songs and something surprised him, it was the he couldn't see one police car or annoyed neighbor in sight.

Max looks to the top of zoe's house and was near blinded by the multicolored light shining through the windows, max quickly turned away and speed walked up zoe's long and twisty driveway passing the brown wooden electrical fence where he had once seen matt strong stood.

There were a number of people standing outside Zoe's house, there was very few, and if any that max himself recognized but he could clearly see that some were smoking and others were just drunk.

Max climbed up the steps in front of zoe's house before entering using the front door which he never bothered to knock.

The whole down stairs was in total darkness as only the lights coming from upstairs and the light coming from the kitchen shone bright, max heard someone laughing, it was someone he recognized, perhaps the laugh of a rather drunk zoe?

Max walked threw to Zoe's kitchen guessing she was in there and of course she was, with Tess which was a surprise to max.

Zoe caught max's eyes, she was dressed in a strapless low cut, short, silver sparkly dress, max smiled at the shortness of zoe's dress but was surprised when zoe didn't notice him as she was still deep in conversation with Tess, who on the other hand was dressed in a tight blue dress which wasn't much longer than zoe's as it rested well above her knee.

"What are you doing here?" said max

"Hello to you, as well" said Zoe

"Charming" commented Tess while rolling her eyes

"It's just a shock" said max "you and Charlie weren't supposed to know"

"And you think we wouldn't notice when we were the only people in the pub?" said Tess smiling

"I suppose" said max

"So, what do you think?" said Zoe to max

"Not bad" said max admiring Zoe's outfit "I'm just going to have a look around"

"Be my guest" said Zoe smiling

Max gave Zoe a wink as he left the door way and headed upstairs to where he real party had just started.

Zoe immediately turned to Tess and smiled.

"Remind me again, how you and Charlie found out about the party?" said Zoe

"Well we went to the pub and there was no one there" said Tess "simple"

"So fletch giving you a lift was completely coincidental" said Zoe raising an eyebrow at Tess

"Yep" said Tess smiling and biting her bottom lip "completely"

It was a well-known fact the Tess wasn't a good liar but Tess wasn't completely lying to zoe when she said about her and Charlie in the pub as that was very true, but the real reason Tess and Charlie knew about the party was because fletch had called over to Tess's house on his way to the party, lying to Natalie about the party time then fletch had offered Tess a lift, Tess then told Charlie and so on.

Zoe had a fair idea about this but would never dare say a thing to Tess about it.


End file.
